Sonhos Delirantes
by Shadow Malfoy
Summary: Gina anda tendo sonhos estranhos...sonhos quentes..onde novas sensações vem surgindo.E terá que decidir entre o amar de dois rivais ou a obseção de uma lembrança...Amores e muitos mistérios a esperam.
1. Sensações

 Sonhos Delirantes

Capítulo Um - Sensações

            O vento frio da madrugada adentrava no aposento fazendo com que o ambiente que se mantinha quente e aconchegante até poucos instantes, se tornasse frio e incômodo. Uma menina com seus 17 anos dormia um sono agitado envolta as cobertas, Gina estava sentindo frio, mas não era maior que o cansaço, e não estava disposta a se levantar para fechar a janela. Virou para o lado tentando pegar no sono. Uma figura oculta nas sombras a observava com um olhar faminto, com paixão.

            Aquela silhueta foi se deslocando rapidamente em direção a garota adormecida... 

- Linda...Pura e ingênua...Minha doce pequena...Eles querem tirar você de mim, mas eles não conseguirão porque você é minha...Eu sempre estarei por perto – dizia um rapaz que aparentava ter uns 18 anos seus cabelos negros como a noite caiam - lhe sobre os olhos de azul gélido e frio dando um ar de mistério a tão exótica aparição.

– Tom...- murmura Gina em meio aos seus sonhos. 

Ao ouvir seu nome Tom esboça um leve sorriso de satisfação "Hum... ela ainda pensa em mim..." – pensou ele se colocando ao lado da cama para observa-la melhor. E se agachou junto à cabeceira da cama para tocar-lhe a face, era quente, suave...Delicada, com pequenas sardas que lhe salpicavam as bochechas rosadas pelo frio, seus olhos cor de chocolate agora cobertos pelo véu do cansaço, seus lindos e sedosos fios ruivos que escorriam por toda extensão do travesseiro, como uma cascata rubra. Aqueles lábios carnudos avermelhados formavam um quadro realmente tentador. Não podendo mais se conter, Tom esticou sua mão direita pousando-a sobre aqueles lindos fios e os acariciando com ternura.

Gina se movimentou bruscamente em meio ao sono deixando uma parte de suas coxas descobertas, revelando suas pernas lindamente torneadas, um efeito do quadribol. Gina agora era a artilheira da Grifinória. Seu corpo antes miúdo e frágil havia se tornado realmente tentador aos olhos masculinos.

E ela estava ali...Deitada naquela cama com uma camisola branca, uma alça realmente curta. Quem olhasse poderia dizer que ela havia pego a roupa de uma criança...Com uma calcinha igualmente branca.

Ao olha-la daquela forma, ele já podia sentir as reações de seu corpo a tal estímulo, um volume havia se realçado entre suas pernas e começava a pulsar. Ele tocou-lhe a face fazendo-a despertar...

-Tom...-murmurou ela de uma forma ainda sonolenta.

- Shi...Não fale nada apenas sinta e me aceite...- ao dizer isso ele cobriu os lábios de Gina com os seus, ficando apenas em uma dança sensual onde os últimos são protagonistas. O roçar dos lábios tornava tudo mais envolvente.- Meu Merlin...O que está acontecendo...Não pode ser ele...Porque ele está...- não havia tempo para Gina concluir seus pensamentos, a língua quente e sedenta de desejo dele pedia passagem. Passagem a qual não é negada por ela, permitindo assim ser invadida por uma deliciosa sensação. As línguas se exploravam mutuamente, aos poucos o beijo foi tomando uma proporção erótica, Tom mordiscava o lábio inferior dela, a qual gemia baixo, algo que o deixava mais excitado. A essa altura Tom já se encontrava sobre a cama com todo o peso de seu corpo acomodado sobre Gina, que sentira algo pulsante roçar suas coxas.

A respiração quente e descompassada em seu pescoço o deixava cada vez mais excitado. Tom foi com seus lábios úmidos até o pescoço de Gina, essa por sua vez gemia e chamava baixo seu nome.- Ah...Tom...Como você faz isso...Ah...– murmurava ela de uma forma entrecortada por seus gemidos. Tom agora dava atenção aos seios fartos da garota, a provocando de uma forma muito sensual. Tom mordiscava-lhe um dos mamilos levemente. Enquanto uma das mãos dele estava indo de encontro à parte de dentro da calcinha branca de Gina, a outra continuava sobre os seios dela.

Seus dedos começaram a se movimentar rapidamente dentro da intimidade dela, o que causou sensações indescritíveis. Agora Tom a beijava de forma bruta e sensual, o que a deixava ainda mais excitada. Gina sentiu de repente uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo e uma explosão acontece...Tom sente algo realmente úmido em sua mão, observa a mulher em sua frente que sustenta uma expressão de satisfação.

- Tom...- sussurra ela ofegante. Ele leva os dedos úmidos aos lábios. 

- Você é realmente deliciosa...Minha pequena. Após esse gesto Tom a puxa para um beijo exigente...

- Tom...- diz uma Gina ofegante que acaba de despertar pela manhã no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. - Ah não... De novo...Esses sonhos...

Gina não se dá conta de que há um cravo branco em sua cama...


	2. Os corredores das masmorras

Sonhos Delirantes

Capítulo Dois - Os Corredores das Masmorras

  
            - Tom...- suspirou cansada a menina de lindos cabelos cor de fogo. Ela espreguiçou-se demoradamente eu sua cama, preparando-se para levantar, quando nota algo que não deveria está ali...

- Mas o que...Tom...- flashes da noite passada voltaram a sua mente....Beijos...Carinho...Desejo... Gina leva os dedos aos lábios ainda úmidos pelos beijos molhados recebidos. Ela foi retirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos por uma de suas companheiras de quarto. 

- Gina, você não vai se arrumar? Vai se atrasar para as aulas da manhã! 

- É mesmo! – Gina sobressaltou-se, rapidamente pegou o lindo cravo branco que repousava delicadamente sob sua cama e o colocou em um jarro de vidro sobre sua mesa, ao lado da cama. Com um último bocejo se encaminhou para o banho. Sentiu-se invadida pela sensação de bem-estar causada pelo toque da água quente e aconchegante em sua pele, Gina estava tentando acordar com aquele banho e se recuperar das sensações provocadas por aquele sonho – "Sonho... será que fora só isso? Um sonho... aquele cravo branco... o que queria dizer tudo aquilo? - Ela resolveu deixar suas reflexões para mais tarde pois já estava atrasada. Fechou a ducha quente que há poucos instantes caia sobre seu belo corpo , secou-se rapidamente e pois seu uniforme.

- Pronto - disse ela terminando de arrumar sua gravata. Pegou seus livros e

saiu do quarto apressadamente. 

- Bom dia Gina - cumprimentou Colin , um menino do sexto ano assim

como Gina.

- Bom dia...- disse ela gentilmente enquanto caminhava em direção a saída da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- O Campeonato de Qaudribol está pra começar, e logo com um clássico!

- dizia um Colin empolgado ao lado de Gina - Espero conseguir ótimas fotos das jogadas - disse sorridente - "É mesmo os jogos do campeonato já estão para começar..." – pensava Gina enquanto sentava-se a mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Colin para iniciar sua primeira refeição.  
  
***********************************************************  
  


  
Gina estava se preparando para deixar o Salão Comunal quando viu seu

irmão aproximando-se.

- Oi maninha – disse Rony beijando-lhe a face - como tem passado? 

- Você realmente quer saber? – perguntou-lhe uma Gina irônica, algo que

assustou Rony. 

- O que foi isso? O que houve com você? Cadê a minha irmãzinha? - Disse

Rony chocado com as palavras ditas pela menina a sua frente. 

- Irmãzinha... Não me faça rir. - disse uma Gina sarcástica - Você fica por aí com seu preciosos amigos enquanto eu estou sempre sozinha!

- Mas...E suas amigas...? -dizia Rony confuso.

 - HAHAHA! Não me faça rir! Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Ou você é tão tapado assim ao ponto de não notar que estou sempre sozinha! - Dizia ela com uma raiva e rancor crescente em sua voz. - Acho melhor ir andando antes que eu perca a cabeça...- Dizendo isso Gina virou-se em direção à saída do Salão deixando um Rony e um Harry igualmente pasmos com a atitude da menina.

- Harry...O que deu nela...Eu não entendo...- Dizia um Rony desolado olhando para os próprios sapatos como se fossem realmente interessantes.

- Rony... Eu não sei, também não entendi nada...- Disse Harry passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes.

*****************************  
  


Não muito longe dali, um garoto de olhos azuis gélidos observava a cena

com uma expressão satisfeita em seu rosto de traços perfeitos. - "É realmente interessante ver esses pobretões se engalfinhando. Ora... ora... a Weasley fêmea é brava... Hum... Assim que gosto, talvez eu possa me divertir com ela mais tarde, assim como já fiz com a maioria daquelas grifinórias idiotas e inúteis..." - Draco Malfoy estava em seu sétimo ano, assim como o-menino-que-sobreviveu, e estava mais maduro, seu charme e elegância não eram despercebidos por parte alguma daquele imenso castelo. Todas as meninas o adoravam, se arrastavam por ele. Era bem verdade que havia algumas que ainda resistiam ao seu charme, mas eram poucas as que conseguiam essa façanha...- "Acho que vou me divertir um pouco, isso aqui ta um tédio."- pensou ele enquanto se aproximava de Harry e Rony, que ainda estavam um pouco chocados pelo acontecido.

- Ora...Ora...Se não é o Weasley pobretão e o Santo Potter.

- Dá o fora Malfoy! - dizia Rony com suas orelhas tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos. 

- O que foi Weasley? Ta tristonho porque a Weasley fêmea resolveu se revoltar e cair na real que o irmão dela é um idiota? - Disse Draco com um de seus sorrisos mais desdenhosos e debochados.

- Saia daqui Malfoy antes que eu arrebente essa sua cara de doninha. – Dizia Rony vermelho de raiva e sendo contido por Harry de seu impulso de voar em cima de Malfoy e lhe encher de porrada. 

- Calma Rony... Malfoy, cai fora seu idiota! - Dizia Harry, contido para evitar que a confusão fosse maior. Já havia se formado uma roda de alunos ao redor dos três, e os demais alunos já pareciam eufóricos com uma possível briga entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos. Draco também não estava só, seus capangas Crabbe e Goyle estavam posicionados estrategicamente logo atrás de suas costas.

Já cansado daquele espetáculo, Draco vira-se rapidamente em direção ao corredor.

- Vamos! - Disse ele de uma forma fria e firme. Seus capangas o seguiram para o fim do corredor, onde teriam acesso a sala de Trasfigurações.

- Eu ainda te pego Malfoy. - Foi a última coisa a ser ouvida antes que Draco virasse o corredor. Mas não antes de lançar um olhar irônico e um sorriso debochado em direção a Rony.

*****************************************  
Ela estava atrasada - ""timo! Mais uma vez atrasada para a aula do

Morcego Velho... Só falta, além disso, eu pegar uma detenção".- Gina estava tão apressada e distraída, que não notara que caminho estava tomando, até que se viu em meio aos corredores escuros e úmidos.

- Esse aqui definitivamente não é o caminho que leva as masmorras das aulas de Poções... - Dizia ela pensativa, enquanto ia seguindo por um dos corredores que quanto mais ela se aprofundava, mais frio e obscuro ficava, a não ser por uns poucos candelabros que flutuavam no ar, a luminosidade pode se dizer que era quase nula. Gina mal enxergava seus próprios pés em meio aquela escuridão, quase não havia mais som a não ser o de algo pingando... Era muito irritante todo aquele eco produzido pelo gotejar.  
Ela já estava começando a se desesperar, estava com a respiração rápida, pois havia apertado o passo, quando de repente sente sua cintura ser envolvida por uma mão fria e ágil, que a puxa para o breu total fazendo com que ficassem envoltos à escuridão...

- Mas o que... - Gina não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois foi interrompida pelo roçar de uma língua quente em sua orelha... - Foi algo involuntário, de repente, Gina solta um gemido abafado, o que satisfaz o homem de olhos azuis penetrantes a sua frente. Ainda não satisfeito, foi encaminhando suas mãos ágeis em direção a parte íntima da coxa de Gina, e a apertava levemente o que causava tremores, e ele sabia disso... Gina fora surpreendida mais uma vez, agora uma língua sedenta pela adentrara sua boca sem o menor aviso, sua primeira reação foi congelar, não sabia o que fazer, a mão do homem voltava a estimula-la, agora se dirigindo para debaixo do tecido da saia xadrez usada por Gina... Quando percebe, ele está lhe tocando mais intimamente, de uma forma provocante... Gina se rende... Puxa o homem para um beijo cheio de desejo, o que o deixa surpreso, mas ela não percebe. As línguas de ambos se procuravam como se fosse algo vital. Gina percebe uma elevação entre as pernas do homem. Foi então que Gina, em um impulso, desceu uma de suas mão até a elevação e a apertou levemente, o que fez com que o homem soltasse um gemido rouco e abafado em meio aos beijos molhados e sensuais que eram trocados entre os dois. 

De repente ouve-se o som de passos... O homem se afasta bruscamente, o que gerou um gemido de protesto por Gina que demora um pouco para abrir os olhos, e quando o faz está sozinha em meio à escuridão...

- Srtª. Weasley? O que a Srtª. está fazendo aqui? Tão longe da minha sala. - Dizia Snape com uma cara de nojo. - Esteja na minha sala após o jantar, não se atrase. - Dizendo isso o professor se virou em direção a saída dos corredores. - Vai ficar ai? Garanto que não achará o caminho de volta sozinha. - Rapidamente Gina apressou seus passos para acompanhar o professor.  
  


Notas da Autora: E ai, estão gostando? Espero que sim, mandem comentários e sugestões que as estudarei com certeza. Quem será esse homem que apareceu do nada? Será que vocês acertariam no palpite? Bom queria também mandar um bj para minhas amigas que deixaram reviews : nessinha_black , Mika , Lara- Devil Angel.

Obs: a nessinha_back e eu estamos fazendo uma fic D/G em pareceria que com certeza vai ficar muito legal, então aguardem, enquanto isso dêem uma lida nas fics da nessinha_black: O diário de uma metamorfomaga , Um último suspiro , realmente é imperdível!!! Bem por enquanto é só dependendo da aceitação desse capítulo vejo se consigo colocar um ou na sexta ou no domingo, se não só na segunda. 

Beijos, 

Celle / Shadow Malfoy Qualquer coisa meu MSN é celle2006@hotmail.com


	3. Surpresas de madrugada

Sonhos Delirantes

Capítulo Três – Surpresas  pela  Madrugada

Gina estava confusa, até agora não havia conseguido assimilar os fatos que vinham acontecendo nesses últimos dias, tudo vinha acontecendo de uma forma tão rápida que era difícil de compreender. E ainda havia tido uma detenção dada por Snape que ela teria que cumprir durante a semana, sua tarefa era catalogar algumas anotações dele guardadas em uma imensa estante de mogno aos fundos de sua sala. Eram livros grossos, com anotações complicadas, sem contar que a letra do professor de poções não era uma maravilha.Uma caligrafia apressada, do tipo que a pena corre pelo pergaminho desgovernada.

- Como ele consegue  entender o que  escreve? - Resmungou baixo.

- Disse alguma coisa Srtª. Weasley? – Perguntou o professor, que havia parado o que estava fazendo e a encarou com uma expressão de raiva e desprezo. Sem dizer mais nada, voltou-se aos seus afazeres.

***************

Gina estava cansada, o que mais desejava naquele momento era um banho, uma boa cama e uma noite de sono. Parou em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e disse a senha de uma forma que somente a mulher compreendesse. Ao entrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, se depara com algo que não esperava... Rony estava sentado em uma das poltronas próximas a lareira, a sua espera.

-Isso são horas mocinhas? - Dizia Rony se levantando da poltrona e se dirigindo para próximo dela de modo que ficassem frente a frente, Rony pega na mão de sua irmã e a encaminha para o sofá. - Podemos conversar? - Gina consente com um movimento afirmativo  mas não diz nada.

Rony suspira profundamente para começar a conversa que pelo que Gina percebera, era realmente séria - Pois bem... O que está acontecendo maninha? O que há de errado?

- Não há nada de errado, ou você não notou que não tenho mais cinco anos e não sou mais aquela menininha idiota apaixonada por Harry Potter e enganada por Tom em seu primeiro ano? É, você estava muito ocupado com seus amiguinhos brincando de ser herói para notar algo tão sem importância assim não é mesmo? - Dizendo isso  Gina levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, mas  Rony a detém.

- Desculpe-me... Eu... Eu sei que tenho te deixando de lado... - Gina o interrompeu.

- Você nunca ligou pra mim, só se importa com você mesmo e com seu famoso amigo.  Agora dá licença que tenho que descansar, tenho aula amanhã logo cedo. - Dizendo isso Gina se precipitou em direção a escadaria de acesso ao dormitório feminino, deixando para trás um Rony magoado.

"Ele tem que entender que eu tenho a minha vida e não sou mais criança! Estou mudada, não sou mais aquela garotinha idiota que ficava vermelha ao se encontrar ou ouvir o nome de Harry Potter. Se ele soubesse das coisas estranhas que vem acontecendo em minha vida... Os sonhos com Tom... E agora mais essa desse homem nas masmorras, eu vou enlouquecer...". Gina saíra do banho, agora estava deitada em sua cama, a espera do sono que não demorou muito a chegar envolvendo-a em um descanso sem sonhos.

            A luz do sol da manhã produzia uma claridade incômoda, que incidia sob a face daquela linda menina que se revirava na cama para tentar fugir da claridade que entrava pela fresta da cortina que envolvia a cama. Era cedo, mas aquela claridade estava se tornando mais intensa. Gina meio que contrariada, resolveu que era melhor levantar, pois não adiantaria revirar-se na cama, o sono não voltaria. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, levantou devagar sem pressa, pois ainda era cedo, suas aulas do dia só começariam ás oito da manhã, e pelo que pudera perceber não deviam ser nem seis e meia ainda. - "Como pode, tão cedo e o Sol já está lá, como rei que é, iluminando o dia, e me acordando". - Após esse breve pensamento enquanto contemplava o céu, Gina se encaminha para o banho.

Após descer as escadas do dormitório feminino, Gina encontra o Trio Maravilha aos cochichos, e como sempre, ao notarem sua presença, logo desconversam ou param o assunto bruscamente, dessa vez, pararam de falar e a encararam.

- Olá Gina, como está? - Disse Harry de forma hesitante.

- Você realmente se importa? Deixe de ser hipócrita - Disse ela de uma forma irônica.

 Rony mantinha-se calado e com uma aparência deprimida, mas Gina não se compadeceu, simplesmente o ignorou e saiu do Salão Comunal da Grifinória sem dizer nada. Hermione que até então se mantinha calada, manifestou-se:

- Acho que ela está certa Rony! Você nunca dá atenção a Gina, sempre está ocupado.

Você a ignora completamente e quando ela se cansa dessa situação você fica com essa cara... Ah... Por Merlim! - Dizendo isso, Hermione faz o mesmo caminho que Gina havia percorrido minutos antes e saiu do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- O que está acontecendo com essas meninas? - Rony perguntava mais a si mesmo que a seu amigo, que estava ao seu lado com uma cara muito parecida com a sua.

Gina caminhava em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar seu café da manhã, os corredores ainda relativamente vazios devido à hora, mas já se podia notar um movimento regular, algumas Corvinais terceiranistas, estavam próximas á porta de entrada do Salão, Gina as cumprimentou gentilmente e seguiu para a mesa de sua casa. Sentou-se e cumprimentou de longe alguns companheiros de casa ainda sonolentos. Gina começou a tomar seu café, mas estava avoada... Pensando... Pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. "Eu não entendo o porque desses sonhos com Tom, antes eram sonhos terríveis, agora são sonhos diferentes, que me causam sensações estranhas. Quem é aquele homem? E o que foi aquilo? Como eu pude deixar um estranho fazer aquilo comigo? Como ele conseguiu me deixar daquele jeito?". Gina interrompe seus pensamentos, pois se sente incomodada, como se alguém estivesse observando-a. Do outro lado do Salão, um jovem de olhos frios a observa com malícia. "Eu ainda te pego de jeito ruiva" - A esse pensamento se forma um sorriso malicioso e debochado conhecido por muitas. Gina não percebera que uma de suas colegas de quarto se aproximara e sentara a seu lado.

- Gina, - Era Marie Del Monte uma menina de cabelos castanhos cacheados e longos com um sorriso sincero. - Você já sabe com quem vai ao Baile de Máscaras? – perguntou animadamente.

Foi então que Gina se deu conta, "não tenho ninguém e nenhum garoto me convidou ainda".

- Não sei Marie, na verdade não sei nem se vou, não recebi nenhum convite ainda. Mas sei muito bem com quem a senhorita deve ir não é mesmo? – Gina lança um olhar discreto a um corvinal sextanista. - John... Não estou certa? – Disse ela sorrindo para a menina a seu lado, que corava levemente e sorria.

Gina se despede de Marie e se dirige a saida do Salão, ao ultrapassar a porta para sair do mesme, uma voz nada  agradável é  ouvida,  com  aquele timbre  arrastado, debochado e irônico  por ela  já conhecido.

- Ora... Ora... Se não é a Weasley fêmea... Tsc... Tsc... Como você tem coragem de aparecer em público com esses trapos? Eu realmente fico surpreso como você não fede... - Disse Draco Malfoy, Monitor-Chefe da Sonserina e um grande desafeto dos Weasley. Gina não deixou barato as ofensas desferidas por Draco , foi logo tomada pelo Fogo Weasley  .

- Escuta aqui seu loiro aguado, seboso e sem sal! Você se acha muito não é!? Mas fique sabendo que você não passa de um cachorrinho de Tom! - Gina demora alguns segundos para se dar conta de suas palavras - Não! Vldemort! Você é como seu pai, um cãozinho de Voldemort! - Diz ela com a voz ainda perturbada e um pouco trêmula. Enquanto discutiam não notaram que iam caminhando em direção a um corredor afastado do Salão Principal.

- Nossa... Weasley fêmea, pelo que vejo você ainda não esqueceu os momentos que passou com ele, na Câmara Secreta em seu primeiro ano, não é? E foi bom... De repente Draco nota um deslocamento de ar em direção a seu rosto e prevê o que viria a seguir...- Nem pense nisso sua nojenta! Nunca nem em seu sonhos mais remotos e profundos você tocará meu rosto! Entendeu!? - Draco segurava firmemente o pulso direito de Gina que matinha sua mão ainda erguida.Com a brusquidão do movimento, a proximidade entre eles diminuíra consideravelmente e agora era possível se ouvir a respiração pesada de ambos devido ao movimento. Mas nem por isso pararam de se encarar de uma forma ameaçadora. Ela com suas bochechas avermelhadas e seu olhos brilhando de raiva, ele com seu poder imponente, olhar frio e indiferente. Quem não os conhecesse e visse aquela cena no corredor do Salão Principal, poderia jurar que era um casal prestes a se beijar. Ficaram se observando e se analisando por alguns segundos que para eles eram intermináveis "Como pode ser tão arrogante essa ruiva! Ela fica tão linda desse jeito... Com raiva! Hei! Seu idiota o que você está pensando? Ela é uma Weasley! Pobretona, suja! Fedorenta... Se bem que fedorenta ela não é ela tem um cheiro de jasmim que me deixa  louco! Por Merlim". Gina não se dava conta dos pensamentos que povoavam a mente de Draco, mas também estava hipnotizada por ele. "Ele é tão lindo, tão sensual. Esse cheiro de loção pós-barba é de entorpecer qualquer uma! Hum... Meu Merlim...".

Ao se darem conta do que estavam fazendo, logo voltaram a postura habitual, mas inesperadamente Draco voltou a se aproximar perigosamente.

- Quer dizer que você me acha sem Sal? Hum... Interessante... Vejamos então se isso é realmente verdade.

Inesperadamente Draco a puxa de encontro a si, passando um dos braços ao redor da cintura da garota e a beija com violência, sua língua invade a boca de Gina sem aviso a pegando se surpresa, pois Gina demorou a compreender o que estava acontecendo. Só se deu conta quando sentiu aquela língua quente e ágil invadir sua boca, foi então que começou a se debater para tentar se soltar do beijo, mas foi em vão, pois Draco era mais forte, muito mais forte. Foi então que sucumbiu ao desejo, desistindo de lutar, e se entregou aquela deliciosa sensação de calor que lhe invadia. Ao notar que a ruiva começava a corresponder ao beijo Draco sorri internamente. "É ruiva, eu sou sem sal... E estou te deixando louca... Tadinha da ruivinha, ela ainda não viu nada". Draco aprofunda mais ainda o beijo, aproximando mais Gina de seu corpo, suas mãos que até poucos instantes deslisavam vagarosamente nas costas da garota, agora tomavam um caminho diferente, iam descendo em direção a saia xadrez, elas se posicionaram por debaixo dela, tocando-lhe as nádegas e as apertando levemente.

Gina sente seu corpo se chocar contra a parede, como ele teria chegado ali? Isso ela não sabia. Só conseguiu despertar daquela loucura quando sentiu um dos dedos de Draco tentando invadir sua intimidade por dentro da calcinha branca que usava.

- NÃO! - Ela grita, o que assusta o rapaz a sua frente, mas ele não permite que ela note e se afasta lentamente.

- O que foi Weasley? Quem é o sem sal agora? - Disse ele com um sorriso desdenhoso e satisfeito em seu rosto, Draco estava todo alinhado, diferente de Gina que estava com seu cabelo preso em uma trança frouxa, suas faces coradas, sua respiração descompassada, estava descomposta, com alguns botões da blusa abertos, a saia um pouco levantada.

Draco se afastou lentamente para observar aquela cena tão excitante, "Como ela é linda, esses lábios rosados entreabertos são realmente tentadores... Esse perfume...".

- Você é muito gostosa - Disse Draco - com uma voz arrastada ao pé do ouvido de Gina, o que a faz se arrepiar por inteiro. Sem dizer mais nada Draco vira as costas e vai embora deixando uma Gina desarrumada para trás e muito confusa, sem entender o que havia  acontecido.

***************************

"Preciso de um banho frio, e bem rápido". Draco agora se dirigia para o quarto de Monitor-Chefe.

Gina tentou se recompor rapidamente, pois estava atrasada para sua aula de História da Magia.Chegou atrasada na aula e recebeu um olhar de censura por parte do professor. Sentou - se ao lado de Marie.

- O que houve? – Perguntou a menina. - Tive que voltar ao dormitório, tinha esquecido uns pergaminhos. – disse Gina em resposta. 

Gina ficou aérea durante todo o dia pensando no acontecido no café da manhã, muitas vezes Marie comentava algo com Gina, mas vendo que não havia resposta, resolveu deixa-la com seus pensamentos.

Gina não foi almoçar, não queria encará-lo novamente, estava com muita vergonha para isso, resolveu ficar no dormitório feminino com seus pensamentos.  Ao entrar no dormitório se dirigiu a sua cama, só então notou algo peculiar e interessante - O cravo branco...Ainda está aqui intacto como se não houvessem passado dias...

De repente um vento frio entra pela janela esvoaçando-lhe os cabelos, e Gina ouve uma voz conhecida que ecoa pelo dormitório vazio. 

- Você é minha pequena... Minha pequena Gina.

-Tom...


	4. Hogsmeade

Capítulo Quatro  -  Hogsmeade

-Tom....- disse  uma  Gina  confusa  ao  se deparar com  aquela  bela imagem . Era  ele . Tom...Estava  encostado  apoiado na  parede  com as mão por trás da cabeça a  observando com um olhar  frio mais  muito tentador.

-Como você...entrou aqui....? É o  dormitório feminino da  Grifinória  - disse ela com  a voz um pouco trêmula  pela surpresa.Tom se divertia  ao  ver o espanto da menina – Pequena...pequena minha, você  faz  perguntas tão óbvias , .pelo que  vejo  você não cresceu  tanto assim... – um  sorriso desdenhosos   se formou nos  lábios carnudos  e  convidativos do rapaz – Você não está  aqui! Isso tudo é  algum delírio meu ,  vou  fechar meus  olhos e  quando  abri – los  novamente você  terá  sumido .  Ao  terminar de  dizer tais palavras ,  Gina  fechou  os  olhos  . " Isso não está  acontecendo ! não está ,  quando eu  abrir  meus  olhos  ele não estará mais  aqui ! " . Gina   respira  fundo , demora  alguns  segundos para  abrir os  olhos , mas por fim decide-se por abri  - los  .  Gina  se depara  com aqueles  olhos ,  que lhe transmitiam tanto medo, não  medo  deles  mas  sim  do que  ela  mesma  poderia fazer  , por causa deles.  Ao  sentir  a  proximidade  Gina  recua , mas Tom  a  impede segurando – lhe  pelo pulso e a  puxando bruscamente de   encontro a si,  fazendo  com que  se checassem . 

 -  O  que  foi  pequena...a proximidade lhe  incomoda? – Tom  pergunta de uma forma irônica.

- não , não me incomoda – disse ela  com  voz  firme.

- Ah é..então você não se  incomodaria se eu me  aproximasse mais um pouco , não é?

 Gina pode  sentir o  quão  estava próxima  dele , pois  aquele perfume  a  envolveu por completo .  Gina  já não sabia  ao certo como agir , por isso resolveu se deixar  levar pelo momento.   De repente sentiu os  lábios de  Tom   roçarem  nos  seus  de uma  forma provocante  . Um  toque de início muito delicado  . Mas não demorou muito para  Gina  sentir  algo quente tocar-lhe  os lábios . Tom pedia passagem com   sua língua  exigente,

que  foi  lhe invadindo a  boca..

Repentinamente tudo cessou , aquela  loucura toda tinha parado. Gina  se  encontrava só naquele  dormitório o vento  adentrava  pela janela  aberta  esvoaçando –lhe os cabelos  vermelhos .

 - O  que  foi tudo isso....- perguntou  Gina  a si mesma  . Sem compreender o que   havia  acontecido a  poucos instantes , ela  ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo  dele  próximo  do seu ,  o seu sabor   ainda se  fazia presente. Gina  suspirou  lentamente ,  aquilo tudo realmente  era  loucura!

Gina  notou  que o  cravo  branco  que estava em sua  mesa de cabeceira  estava  lindo,  havia  aberto, e  exalava  um perfume  muito familiar a ela -  O  perfume de Tom.... – sussurrou  ela.

                      ******************************************

Esta  quase  na  hora  do  jantar quando Gina saiu do  dormitório,  durante  toda tarde  Gina   ficou operdida em seus pensamentos , não dera  atenção a nada . Marie   bem que tentara falar com ela mas cansando de  ser ignorada por uma  Gina perdida em seu mar de  pensamentos resolveu deixa – la  sozinha..

Gina não estava  com muita fome , mas resolveu ir para o  Salão Principal , pois  não  queria  que  Malfoy  pensasse que  ela estivesse fugindo dele , e  isso  ela  ralmente não estava  . Afinal ela é uma  Grifinória   e os  Grifinórios tem coragem  e  são leais!

 Gina   adentrou  o  Salão  de uma forma imponente, se  dirigiu a mesa de sua casa e se  sentou ao  lado de Marie  que  a cumprimentou  com um aceno  educado ,   que  lhe  foi retribuído . – Gina  como  você  está ?  você  sumiu ,  desde  antes do almoço

era  Hermione  que  acabara de se  aproximar  , e se sentara de frente  para  Gina – Ah  Mione , você  sabe  né...muitos deveres - mentiu Gina. .

- Gina  ,  seu irmão está preocupado com você, ele realmente não sabe o que  está  acontecendo, você  mudou muito  -  disse  Hermione  com uma voz  realmente de quem se importava 

-  O problema  do Rony é  muito simples , ele não  quer  se tocar que  eu não  sou mais uma criança ,sou quase uma mulher ! -  dizia  Gina com uma  voz  irritada . 

 Hermione fez  um gesto  afirmativo  com a cabeça ,  ela realmente concordava com todo que  Gina dissera   , mas Rony  era  muito cabe;ca – dura  e não   lhe  dava ouvidos .

 Após  aquela  breve  conversa  com Hermione,  Gona  voltou sua  atenção sua refeição . Do  outro lado  do  Salão ,  o  dono de dois  olhos  frios  como  gelo  ,  observavam  atentamente  todos  os  movimentos da  ruiva.  Gina não sabia  a razão mas se sentia incomodada , era como se estivesse sendo  observada  .  Ao desviar  a  atenção de  seu prato ,  Gina   deparou- se com aqueles olhos,  lindos  olhos , a observando.  Draco  a  encarava ,  a  olhando  fixamente  de uma forma   fria  e  inexpressiva . Isso realmente  já estava a incomodando . Então rapidamente   Gina  quebrou o contato visual  entre  eles  voltando  sua  atenção para seu próprio prato.

 *************************************************************

 Draco  caminhava  em  meio a escuridão das masmorras,  como  monitor – chefe   Draco  fazia  a ronda   alternadamente  com um  de seus monitores de confiança .  Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts  desertos pela  hora  avançada . Naquela   Draco  madrugada  estava muito relapso  , estava distante ,  pensava nela

 " É ...quem diria  que  aquela   ruiva  iria se   tornar realmente um  mulherão desse! Realmente me surpreendeu , ela é  quente ...Que lábios deliciosos ..que  pele cheirosa e macia...." -   Draco   foi trazido de volta a realidade pelo  som incomodo  produzido pelo miado estridente de Madame Nora – Gata  maldita !  saia  já daqui ! -  rosnou  Draco.

 A  gata  nem ao menos  lhe deu atenção e continuou a miar e seguiu seu caminho em direção a  Sala de Troféus.

 Draco estava exausto  , afinal  não era  fácil ter que  patrulhar  ¼   daquele  imenso  castelo  sozinho  , sozinho  sim  pois  Charles Willians ,  u,  outro  sunserino que patrulharia  com ele  aquela noite não  pode ir . Tinha  ganho uma   bela detenção  com McGonagall ,  Charles  havia  assustado um  grupo   de primmeiranista da   Lufa- Lufa  os  prendendo no armário  de vassouras do zelador. E  por  isso  pegara uma bela detenção.

 Draco   estava  parado em  frente a uma  estátua  de um homem  imponente , de aparência muito cruel  . Draco  rapidamente disse a senha para que pudesse entrar – aniquilação  -  disse  ele  , em tom baixo  mais   firme . Imediatamente  a estátua  foi se movendo para o lado  , abrindo  caminho para que  Draco  passa-se . O   Salão  Comunal da  Sunserina   . O  Salão estava  praticamente ás  escuras ,  estava  sendo  iluminado apenas  pela  fraca  chama da lareira    , que  estava  por se apagar.

 Se dirigiu as  escadas  para ir   em direção  aos  aposentos  de monitor – chefe .  Por ser   um cargo de  responsabilidade e confiança o  Monitor- Chefe  tinha um aposento particular , uma verdadeira  suíte . Draco estava  exausto  precisava de um bom banho e uma cama confortável.

Draco  ao  abrir  a  ducha  quente  soltou um leve ronronar ,  causado pelo impacto da  água  morna  com seu  belo corpo. Ombros  largos, braços  fortes , abdômen definido  , tudo isso   devido  ao anos de  prática de  Quadribol.. 

A  água  ia  deslizado preguiçosamente  por todo  aquele  belo corpo, pelas  costas ,  pelos ombros largos , pelos seus braços  fortes. Aquela  sensação  de  bem – estar o invadia lentamente ,  seus  cabelos molhados  caiam – lhe sob a  face cansada  daquele  belo rapaz ,  dono daquele  belo  corpo  desnudo  a se banhar .

Draco passara  um dia  infernal,  aulas  tediosas  , e  ainda  houve  aquele  fato  antes te tudo na  hora do  café  com a  Weasley  -  Draco o  que está  havendo com você  com que te deu pra você fazer aquilo na   saída  do café da manhã!  E  com  a  Weasley  ! ë  Draco  você ta   precisando se aliviar ,  dar uns amassos  em alguma  garota  -  dizia  ela  a si mesmo  ao  sair do banho.

Draco  vestiu-se rapidamente  , colocou um short  de   um  tecido muito confortável  , e se  deitou  logo em sequida ,  mergulhando assim em sonhos  muito  quentes .....

Lá  vinha  ela,  andando por aquele corredor   deserto  em meio a escuridão das masmorras  e o  frio da madrugada. Com  aquela  camisola  branca transparente  que   o   deixava  ter um pequeno vislumbre de seus  mamilos  rijos  por debaixo  daquele  delicado e  curto pano... Ele  andava  distraidamente em meio a seus pensamento quando deparou – se com aquela imagem tentadora . Ela  caminhava lentamente em sua direção , o encarando  fixamente .... sem dizer uma só palavra. Draco estava hipnotizado por  ela  , pela beleza  dela, pelo  cheiro dela . Draco tenta  dizer algo para que  ela não  note  que ele está completamente fascinado..- Isso não  são horas d...- mas   Draco não pode terminar ,  Gina  o enlaçou  com os  braços  e  pernas  subindo em seu colo , e  deu – lhe um beijo  muito provocante.  A  língua de  Gina  invade  sua  boca com uma rapidez  incrível  ao realmente  muito provocante  e tentador . Draco demora a  corresponder  de  início  devido a  surpresa , mas  logo  sua  língua  vai de  encontro a dela  em uma dança muito sensual .  Draco não se dera  conta  do que estaca fazendo  mas  estava se movendo de encontro a parede  de um  canto mal iluminado do corredor. Draco  põem  uma de suass mãos  atrás da cabeça da Riva para que essa não se machuque  se  ao  chocar   com  a  parede  úmida e  fria .

 Beijos  molhados  ,  suas  línguas  úmidas deslizavam livremente , Gina  deixa  os  lábios  do  loiro e   volta sua  atenção para o  pescoço do rapaz , dando – lhe  pequenas mordicadas e  passando em seguida  os lábios  úmidos  pelo  local.. Inconscientemente   Draco  solta um   pequeno  gemido. Ao  ouvi – lo Gina  sorri   satisfeita  . Draco  acorda   em seu  quatro   com  a respiração alterada, e seus batimentos descompassados . O  suor  escoria – lhe  pelo rosto  , seus lindos cabelos sempre impecáveis  agora estavam  completamente desalinhados e  devido ao suor grudavam – lhe na   testa.

 - Essa ruiva  ainda vai me enlouquecer  - murmurou ele  ainda com a respiração alterada pelo sonho conturbado -  Agora  por culpa dela   estou nesse estado  , tenho que tomar um banho frio  para me acalmar .

 ****************************************************************

Na  manhã  seguinte todos estavam muito empolgados  , pois  era dia  da primeira visita  do  ano a Hogsmeade , o  vilarejo próximo a  Hogwarts .

 Uma  euforia  incomum  envolvia todo  o castelo  , pois  muitos  dos alunos  fariam  a sua primeira visita ao vilarejo .  Gina  parecia  estar alheia a toda  essa agitação,pois não estava nem um pouco  afim de  ir a lugar algum, se pudesse nem sairia da cama.

 - Bom dia   Gina -  dizia  Marie  de uma  forma  empolgada  -  e  ai   emplgada  para o passeio ao  vilarejo ?

- Hum....oh...muito  você não sabe o quanto – respondeu  Gina ironicamente .

Gina  permaneceu em silêncio até terminar seu café da manhã, se despediu de Marie  e alguns  outros  alunos  e levantou – se em seguida ,   para  se retirar do  Salão.

 Gina  ainda tinha  algum tempo até a   hora de ir a Hogsmeade  ,  então resolveu  ir para  biblioteca terminar alguns deveres que estavam pendentes .

 Gina sentou – se  em uma  das mesas mais afastadas, pois não queria ser incomodada,  então  pôs  seu material em cima da mesa , espalhando seus pergaminhos   por toda extensão da mesa.  Resolveu começar  por Poções . Gina  tinha  que fazer uma dissertação de  dois metros de pergaminho  sobre uma poção de  cura , muito usada  em tempos de guerra. Era  algo   realmente  tedioso , aqueles nomes em latim,   tudo muito confuso .As especificações das plantas  em uma língua  estranha que  ela  desconhecia. . Gina  estava  exausta  , tinha  ficado  quase toda  manhã naquela  biblioteca , fazendo o trabalho  daquele "Morcego Velho " ,  como ela mesma  costumava se referir ao professor de Poções.

 Gina resolveu ir para seu dormitório , pois  dia da primeira visita do ano a Hosgmeade . Então  Gina  achou melhor ir  tomar um  banho para   relaxar um pouco antes  de ira  ao  vilarejo.

******************************************************************

 Gina  estava  atrasada , se não se apreçasse  iria  perder  a  carruagem.  Descendo as  escadas  de uma  forma  afoita não notara  que  havia  mais  alguém  a  sua  frente ..

- Desculpe....eu  realmente não lhe vi...- di  zia    Gina   se  levantando e  limpando  suas  vestes . -  Tudo  bem não  foi nada ,  você  está  bem  Gina ? -  era  Harry   quem lhe falava ,  com  um  sorriso  sincero . Aquele  sorriso que  durante anos dominou os pensamentos  de  Gina  , na  verdade  não era  apenas o sorriso , eram todos os seus  atos , ele  era  simplesmente  encantador . – Mas hoje nada  disso parecia  ter mais  valor , Gona tinha uma  visão completamente diferente  de  Harry . Gina  o via  agora  como um de seus irmãos, porque  Gina  conheceu  o verdadeiro Harry Potter , e não o  via mais  como "o menino – sobreviveu " . Ele  erta um  menino  como todos os outros  com sues medos e  aflições , e  de uns  anos pra cá    eles  vem se tornando cada  vez mais amigos  . – Ah....Harry , me desculpe..-disse ela corando levemente, o  que  fez   Harry  espocar um sorriso. – Não precisa se desculpa ,  acontece -   dizia  ele  enquanto caminhavam em direção  a uma  carruagem  vazia.

 Sentaram -se frente á frente, E  começaram uma conversa  agradável relembrando as peculiaridades da infância  já deixada para trás  que haviam compartilhado juntos. A  viagem  foi muito animada  Harry  contara  a  Gina  que  estava  gostando de uma  menina , mas  achava que  ela não o dava muita importância ou o via  com outros  olhos .  Gina  realmente sabia muito bem como ele  estava se sentindo , pois já havia passado por isso. Mas  resolveram  descontrair um pouco pois  Gina notara  que  Harry estava ficando um pouco constrangido de falar tão  abertamente  de seus sentimentos . Estavam  em  uma conversa descontraída  sobre    quando  Harry  ganhara sua Nibus 2000 , e  Rony  foi  querer experimentar a  vassoura  , foi algo  realmente muito engraçado .  Rony  supiu  na vassoura  com tanta  vontade que    acabou  impulsionando  demais  a  vassoura   que  deu  uma  guinada para o alto . Rony desesperado ,  começou a    pedindo por socorro. Mas  a cena  foi tão engraçada  que todos não tinha   nenhuma  ação a não ser  rir. Rony  estava com os  cabelos despenteados  pelo vento , completamente  vermelho  e seus olhos  pareciam que   saltariam  a  a qualquer  momento.

A  carruagem  parou , haviam chegado  a  Hogsmeade . – Parece  que chegamos ...- disse  Gina  em meio a uma gargalhada  ao se  lembra  da cara de pavor  que   Rony fizera no episódio da  Nimbus 2000  de Harry  .  Harry  foi o primeiro a deixar a carruagem , e  ajudou  Gina  a  descer  ,  ainda estavam sorrindo mutuamente ,  quando  aquele  rapaz de voz arrastada e irônica  se pronuncia : - Ora...o que temos  aqui..tsc..tsc..tsc..o Santo Potter e a  Weasley Pobretona  , vejo que  anos e  anos  correndo atrás do seu herói  funcionaram, ele  está  caidinho por você Weasley  -  disse  Draco  mas de uma   forma diferente  que só Gina pode notar, havia muita ironia no modo   de  Draco falar , mas também havia  raiva ou  ciúme talvez. Foi algo tão rápido  que Gina não pode identificar , pois  em questão de segundos  Draco  reassumiu sua postura , e  retomou seu modo  frio de lidar com ás  situações. Sem dizer  mas nada  Draco virou as  costas e  foi em direção ao Três Vassouras .

"O que está  acontecendo comigo como aquela pobretona  pode me deixar assim, com  ciúmes !  ciúmes? Não  eu não estava  apenas  querendo tirar um saro da  cara  do Potter , nada mas . Ela é tão linda  aqueles  lindos  cabelos, aqueles  lábios  carnudos....aham...aquela  ruiva  vai me enlouquecer"- pensava  Draco enquanto tomava uma   cerveja amanteigada,  em uma  mesa nos  fundos  do  estabelecimento.  Queria  ficar sozinho  , refletindo  sobre o que estava se passando dentro de si mesmo."Afinal  que loucuara  foi aquela de ontem ? de agarrar  a  ruiva e  sair beijando ? Pera   aí!   desde quando  a  Weasley  passou a ser "ruiva " . Como ela pode ser capaz de me deixar nesse  estado , eu  com ciúmes de uma garota! Isso é  ridículo " . Draco tomou seu último   gole de  cerveja amanteigada , e após  pagar a  conta  saiu  com uma  cara  ameaçadora  do Três Vassouras .


	5. Brigas e Beijos

Capítulo Cinco - Brigas e Beijos

Gina resolveu passar a tarde com Harry, pois fazia muito tempo que não conversavam. Resolveram entrar em uma loja de doces próxima ao Três Vassouras, pois Gina era louca por chocolate e Harry sabia disso. Entraram na loja e logo se acomodaram em uma mesa um pouco distante da porta de entrada. Harry foi ao balcão e pediu duas canecas de chocolate quente, e mais alguns doces com chocolate.

- Pensei que você havia esquecido que eu adoro chocolate! – Dizia Gina, enquanto tomava um gole de seu chocolate quente.

- Eu não poderia esquecer algo tão importante, poderia? - Dizia Harry em meio a um sorriso. Harry ficara surpreso de como Gina crescera. Foi tudo muito rápido, ontem ela era a pequena Weasley, e hoje... Ela havia se tornado uma linda jovem, que era a dona de seus pensamentos. Embora agora Gina não o visse mais como seu grande amor Harry se conformava em apenas ser seu grande amigo, apesar disso lhe machucar profundamente.

Gina passara uma tarde muito agradável com Harry, relembraram passagens da infância, caminharam pelas vielas do vilarejo, rindo das coisas banais que viam. Gina conseguiu por poucos instantes esquecer da confusão que se passava em seu interior. Conseguiu esquecer–se de Draco... Tom... De tudo, naquela tarde ela era apenas a pequena Weasley, com seu amigo e herói Harry Potter.

Gina estava contente, como a muito tempo não se sentia, não estava feliz, pois na verdade ainda não sabia o significado da verdadeira felicidade.

Gina entrou no dormitório feminino que estava o maior alvoroço, era um grande falatório, as colegas de quarto de Gina estavam comentando os acontecimentos daquela tarde em Hogsmeade. Gina estava cansada estava precisando de um bom banho quente para relaxar.

A água morna ia se espalhando lentamente pelo corpo daquela linda jovem, a sensação de bem estar lhe invadia lentamente. Passando por seus lindos cabelos cor de fogo, e caindo sobre a pele alva como a neve, aquela água ia lhe relaxando por completo. Em meio ao banho Gina estava divagando em pensamentos banais, quando se deu conta ele era o dono de seus pensamentos. "Mas como foi que tudo isso começou? Ah... Draco, porque você tinha que fazer aquilo, naquele dia no corredor que dava para o Salão Principal? Eu realmente não lhe entendo... E depois age como se não tivesse acontecido nada... E hoje em Hogsmeade, porque você disse aquilo... Por quê?". Gina estava muito confusa. Não havia motivos para Draco ter feito aquilo, ela realmente se perguntava o por quê de tudo.

Gina achou melhor deixar de lado aqueles pensamentos, afinal não adiantava nada ficar se remoendo em dúvidas. Gina teria que fazer alguma coisa para esclarecê-las, então Gina saiu decidida do chuveiro, teria que fazer alguma coisa se não com certeza enlouqueceria.

Ela sentou-se em sua cama para enxugar seus longos e ruivos cabelos e penteá-los cuidadosamente. Ela só agora notava que aquele misterioso cravo branco ainda estava ali, intacto, emanando um perfume muito envolvente. Gina estava sozinha agora naquele imenso dormitório já que todas as meninas já haviam ido para o Salão Principal, pois era hora do jantar. Gina havia se demorado por demais no banho e estava atrasada para a refeição. Mas ela estava tão envolvida por aquele perfume que nem ao menos se importou com outras coisas.

De repente Gina sentiu seu corpo ir amolecendo enquanto suas narinas estavam impregnadas por aquele delicioso e delicado perfume, era algo muito envolvente. Gina foi tomada por um cansaço repentino, foi se aninhando em sua cama do jeito que estava, não havia nem ao menos trocado de roupa se deitou de roupão mesmo tamanha era sua sonolência.

"Era um lindo jardim com cravos por toda parte, Gina ainda estava de camisola com os pés descalços. A brisa fresca tocava–lhe delicadamente a face deixando seus cabelos cor de fogo desalinhados. Uma sensação de felicidade e paz invadia–lhe o peito. Gina corria por entre os cravos rindo das borboletas e dos pássaros que ali se encontravam.

Aquela bela cena era observada por aquele lindo rapaz a uma certa distância. Tom realmente a amava, era tanto amor que chegava a ser algo doentio.

- Minha pequena, como é linda sua doçura é tentadora.. – Dizia Tom ao se aproximar por trás da jovem enlaçando-a entre seus braços.

- Tom... O que você está fazendo aqui... - Perguntou uma Gina confusa e surpresa.

- Minha pequena, eu já havia lhe dito antes... Você é minha, eu estou em você. - Disse Tom de uma forma calma, porém sombria enquanto roçava seus lábios no pescoço de Gina provocante.

Gina não entendia o que ele estava querendo dizer com tudo aquilo, era realmente tudo muito confuso. E aquele perfume se fazia sempre presente em suas narinas, o que a deixava inebriada e mais envolvida. A essas alturas Tom já a pressionava contra a grama, sobre pondo o peso de seu próprio corpo sobre o da jovem, que agora se encontrava embaixo dele.

Tom pressionava seu corpo contra o de Gina lentamente, enquanto lhe beijava de uma forma urgente, algo realmente selvagem.

Gina desperta assustada, realmente afoita por um entendimento da situação. (O que demorou alguns segundos para a jovem entender que tudo não passara de mais uns de seus sonhos "ou seriam pesadelos" – pensava ela ainda confusa).

Gina olha envolta, não há ninguém no dormitório, aquele perfume inebriante desaparecera por completo, como se nunca tivesse por ali passado antes. E o cravo continuava ali, lindo e majestoso, como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

Gina por diversas vezes já se perguntara a mesma coisa "por que não me desfaço daquele cravo branco? Afinal é um simples cravo..." – pensava ela.

E por várias vezes aquela mesma cena se repetiu, Gina em frente aquele belo cravo estava o admirando, mas na verdade estava tomando coragem para se desfazer dele. Algo que no final de tudo era inútil, pois Gina não conseguia o tirar do lugar para nada. Era como se fosse algo muito, mas forte que ela, algo de dentro dela...

Gina teve uma noite de sono agitado, onde várias cenas voltavam a sua mente. Cenas que há muito já tivera esquecido, ou ela assim achava.

Tudo em questão de segundos havia voltado a sua mente, a Câmara Secreta, aquela risada cruel, que tanto a apavorava, o frio, o medo, os gritos de Harry durante a batalha com Tom.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou realmente horrível, estava sem ânimo, sem vontade de fazer nada. O que Gina mais desejava naquele momento era permanecer onde estava, naquela cama protegida pelas cobertas que a envolviam. Mas isso não seria possível, pois naquela quarta logo pela manhã Gina teria treino de Quadribol.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro mesmo sem vontade de sair da cama. Tomou um banho rápido e frio para despertar.

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, Gina logo viu o Trio, que caminhou em sua direção.

- Oi maninha!- Rony pronunciou essas palavras com uma certa dificuldade, pois ainda estava com um pedaço de pão na boca.

-Oi Rony...- disse a ruiva sem muita empolgação.

- Nossa Gina, que empolgação é contagiante até – fala Mione, que estava ao lado de Harry, que se pronuncia.

- Gina você está bem? Você está um pouco abatida.– Harry inesperadamente se precipita em direção a Gina e toca – lhe a face, que naquele momento estava sem aquela linda cor que ele tanto amava.

Gina não estava esperando uma reação como aquela vinda de Harry. Na verdade ninguém esperava, ao notar que Gina estava com um olhar de surpresa e Rony com uma cara de poucos amigos, Harry voltou a sua posição inicial - Aham... Desculpe-me Gina eu não resisti.- Disse Harry completamente envergonhado, mas por nenhum momento deixou de olha-lá nos olhos, lindos olhos chocolate, que ele tanto amava.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos sem dizer uma só palavra. Rony ao notar o clima que estava se formando resolveu intervir.

- Vamos Harry, temos treino daqui a pouco, e ainda temos que passar na biblioteca, para devolver uns livros de Adivinhação.

Rony levou um beliscão de Hermione, que observava a cena com um sorriso em sua face – Ai... Isso dói sabia?- Gemeu Rony, massageando o local que agora estava totalmente vermelho .

- Aham... É verdade havia me esquecido. E Gina me desculpe, não consegui me conter.

Ao ouvir estas palavras Gina ruborizou levemente, o que fez Harry esboçar um leve sorriso.

Seguiram ocaminho, mas antes de Mione deixar o Salão, da uma leva piscadela em direção a Gina que sorri sem graça, ao notar os pensamentos da menina.

Draco observa toda a cena de sua mesa, embora não soubesse o que estava se passando não gostou nem um pouco do que Harry tinha feito e muito menos da reação que isso havia causado em Gina. Inconscientemente, Draco caminha em direção a Gina, e saiu a arrastando para fora do Salão Principal.

Gina estava atônita sem saber o que fazer tamanha a surpresa que o ato de Draco a causara, até mais surpresa que o de Harry minutos atrás. Gina saiu do transe.

- Ei! Solte-me! Malfoy me solte agora! – Disse a menina quase gritando.

Os dois já se encontravam em um corredor um pouco distante do Salão Principal, e Draco aproveitou uma distração de Gina, para lhe empurrar para dentro da primeira sala vazia que ele avistara... Ao passar Draco trancou a porta magicamente.

Gina entrou de uma forma desajeitada na sala onde haviam alguns caldeirões velhos empilhados em um canto próximo a porta.

- Você ficou louco! Que idéia foi aquela de sair me arrastando do Salão Principal!? A tua sorte e que Harry e meu irmão já não estavam mais lá se não, eu não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido .

- Oh...Nossa... Até parece que eu tenho medo do Santo Potter. Mas me parece que você Weasley, ainda gosta do Potter Perfeito. – Disse o rapaz com uma voz inexpressiva e uma frieza digna de um Malfoy.

- Você é mesmo uma oferecida, eu vi o jeito que você se insinuava para o Potter - Disse o rapaz sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Inesperadamente, Gina desfere um tapa em direção ao rosto de Draco, que pego de surpresa é atingido em cheio na sua bochecha esquerda. O local atingido rapidamente vai tomando uma tonalidade avermelhada.

- Eu te odeio Draco Malfoy! - Ao dizer isso Gina passa por ele em direção a porta para sair da sala muito rapidamente, desfaz o feitiço que trancava a porta e sai em disparada pelo corredor vazio.

Gina saiu correndo sem olhar para trás, foi em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts, pois sabia que Draco não iria até lá. Ele tinha aula de História da Magia e já estava atrasado. Saiu da sala com uma expressão preocupada, mas era algo que só quem o conhecia muito bem poderia notar, pois tinha uma facilidade incrível em esconder seus sentimentos por trás de uma máscara fria e inexpressiva.

Gina achou um ótimo lugar para ficar um pouco com seus pensamentos. Ela se enfiou no meio das flores de um dos canteiros. Não queria ser incomodada por ninguém pelo menos até a hora do treino, pois desejava ficar um pouco só para pensar.

Ela não se dera conta de que o tempo havia passado tão depressa, olhou para seu relógio de pulso bruxo e constatou que estava atrasada.

- Nossa! O Rony vai me esganar! – Disse ela deixando rapidamente um dos canteiros de flores do enorme jardim.

- Virginia Weasley! A senhorita está dez minutos atrasada! - Disse Rony, o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

- Desculpe-me, eu perdi a hora - disse ela.

- Perdeu a hora! É só isso que tem a dizer!? - Perguntou ele entre dentes.

- Ora Rony! Vamos já chega! - Era Harry quem intercediaa por Gina naquele instante.

Ela já se desculpou, não foi? Então vamos parar de perder tempo. - Disse Harry pondo um ponto final na história.

O treino transcorreu normalmente, mas Gina pode notar que Harry a olhava incessantemente. Gina não sabia o por que, mas isso a incomodava.

Todos estavam cansados, Rony havia realmente pegado pesado com eles naquela manhã. Gina estava se dirigindo para fora do gramado quando ouviu seu nome:

- Gina... Espere por favor, preciso falar com você. - Era Harry que se aproximava rapidamente.

- Ah... Hary é você? Diga então o que deseja. - Dizia ela enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Esse simples gesto fez Harry esboçar um sorriso. "Como ela é linda, realmente tentadora. Harry, controle-se, ela é sua amiga, irmão do seu melhor amigo!" - dizia Harry a si mesmo enquanto seguia com os olhos uma gota de suor que escorria por entre o pequeno decote da blusa branca que Gina usava, já que tinha tirado a primeira camada do uniforme de Quadribol ai no campo mesmo.

- E então Harry, diga - Disse a garota trazendo Harry de volta a realidade.

- Ahm... Gina... Eu... Queria te dizer que estou apaixonado por você.

Gina não notara, mas já estava muito próxima as redes no fundo do campo de Quadribol, e estava sem saiba quase que imprensada entre Harry e as redes.

- Harry... Eu... - Não houve tempo de Gina terminar o que dizia, pois Harry a surpreendera com um beijo.

Gina não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, de repente sentiu que aquela língua ávida pela sua adentrara-lhe a boca com rapidez. Gina por um instante deixou-se levar pelo calor do momento, mas logo voltou a si o empurrando para longe.

- Pare! O que deu em você Harry!? Ficou louco?! – dizia ela ofegante.

- Não Gina, me desculpe... Eu sei que não devia mas não resisti.

Do outro lado do Campo de Quadribol, o time da Sonserina vinha chegando, pois estava no horário do treino deles.

Draco acompanhara tudo que se passava do outro lado do campo. Quando viu Potter se aproximando de sua ruiva a fúria tomou conta de seu ser. Mas ele era um Malfoy e os Malfoy são frios. Draco aproveitou a pequena conversa que acontecia entre Harry e Gina para se aproximar.

- Ora... Ora... Se não é o Potter Perfeito dando uns amassos na Weasley. Quem diria hei? – disse ele com uma voz irônica.

Mas por um instante os olhares de Draco e Gina se cruzaram, ela pode notar o ciúme que flamejava dentro daqueles lindos olhos azuis.

- Saia daqui Malfoy! – Disse Harry rangendo os dentes, e já serrando os punhos.

- Nossa Potter, pelo que ela vejo deve ser muito quente pra deixar você assim... - Draco se referia ao volume que se avolumava entre as pernas do rapaz.

Gina em um impulso com um misto de raiva e vergonha, dá um tapa no rosto de Draco. O que o surpreende muito, pois ele não esperava que ela fizesse isso pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

A mesma sai correndo co campo de Quadribol com as gargalhadas dos Sonserinos e as palavras de Draco ainda ecoando em sua mente.

N.A.: Gente, desculpa pela demora, é que além de eu ser lezada minha beta é mais lezada e demorou eternidades pra me entregar o capítulo. O 6, 7 e 8 tão saindo logo, logo, em uma semana ou menos. Ah, e obrigada a minha beta, Nessinha Black que concerta todos os meus apertões a mais na barra de espaço, minha fixação por realmente e etc...

Beijos,

Shadow Malfoy


	6. No vestiário feminino

Capítulo Seis - No Vestiário Feminino... 

Gina realmente estava abalada. O que mais a chocou foi o modo como Draco se referiu a ela. Ele é um Malfoy, mas a garota achava que ele não seria capaz de dizer tais palavras a ela.

Gina foi para o vestiário feminino. Estava confusa, e nessas horas só um bom banho a faria relaxar e refletir sobre tudo que havia ocorrido momentos atrás.

A água morna caia sobre seus ombros fazendo com que uma sensação de conforto e bem estar lhe invadisse pouco a pouco.

Gina não queria pensar em nada, queria apenas manter sua mente vazia para tentar esquecer tudo. Mas era inútil, aquela cena de poucos instantes, se repetia incessantemente em sua memória.

* * *

Draco a observou ir embora, sem nada fazer para impedi-la. Aquela imagem o incomodou profundamente. Não gostava de ver nenhuma mulher chorando. Draco podia ser tudo de ruim, mas ele era, antes de tudo, muito cortês com as mulheres. Mesmo Gina, sendo bruta por sua posição na sociedade bruxa, Draco nunca havia a tratado daquela forma. Nunca a ofendendo intimamente. O que é muito canalha, até mesmo para um Malfoy.

Potter estava ali, parado a sua frente, com um olhar nada amigável. Malfoy estava com raiva de tudo de Potter, de si mesmo por ter feito Gina passar por tudo aquilo, algo constrangedor para uma moça.

- O que é Potter? O que tanto me olha? Eu sei que sou lindo, mas não sabia que você tinha esse distúrbio... – Disse Malfoy com uma voz muito debochada.

Harry achou melhor não lhe dar ouvidos, pois já havia acontecido coisa demais para um único dia. Deu-lhe as costas e sem dizer mais nada foi para o vestiário masculino.

Draco até ficou satisfeito por Harry ter desistido, pois não estava mais com saco para levar adiante aquela briga idiota.

Ele esperou até que Harry estivcsse a uma distância segura para fazer o mesmo caminho que o seu rival. Mas com a pequena diferença de que se dirigia para outro vestiário.

Draco queria se retratar com Gina, pois estava incomodado com o que fizera com a garota. Afinal, ele não poderia ter agido daquela forma, mesmo ela sendo uma Weasley, ela merece respeito como toda mulher.

Ele caminhou em direção a porta do vestiário feminino e a abriu lentamente para que não fosse notado.

Água... Baraulho de água caindo... Draco pôde ouvir os ruídos produzidos pela água que sai de um chuveiro aberto... Ele sabia muito bem que devia dar meia volta e sair antes que fosse notado. Mas sua curiosidade e malícia falaram mais alto.

Draco foi se aproximando lentamente... Pôde ouvir alguns soluços abafados, juntamente com palavras desconexas. Era um choro abafado, como se estivessem tentando reprimir aquela explosão de sentimentos.

Gina chorava de uma forma abafada, tentando sufocar a dor que aumentava em seu peito. Mas era algo inútil, um sentimento muito maior que ela ia surgindo, a vergonha. Vergonha, por ter se deixado levar por um impulso e ter sido manipulada por um Malfoy. Nem mesmo a água que caia sobre seu rosto era capaz de disfarçar suas lágrimas.

Draco estava se aproximando dos chuveiros, o som da água ficava cada vez mais próxima... Draco não acreditava no que via... Ficou sem palavras... Ela estava ali, na sua frente, nua e linda... "Meu Merlim! É a Weasley! Mas como ela é... Linda".–Pensa Draco enquanto observava aquela imagem tão bela. Os cabelos grudados em suas costas, agora completamente molhados, seu corpo totalmente desnudo.

Mas algo parece está errado... "Espera um pouco... É ela que está chorando... Mas por quê?" - Pensa ele, confuso e ainda paralisado pelo choque causado por aquela bela imagem. Gina estava se sentindo muito humilhada, cada vez que fechava seus olhos tudo voltava a sua mente, de uma forma muito nítida e brutal.

Gina estava de olhos fechados, a água escorria livremente por seu corpo nu. Em um movimento totalmente às escuras, Gina fechou a torneira do chuveiro. Ainda de olhos fechados posiciona-se de frente para Draco que a observa atentamente, deslumbrado com tamanha beleza, deu um passo para trás ao notar que a mesma poderia o notar. Draco em um momento de lucidez se escondeu atrás de uma das pilastras do vestiário. Gina teve a impressão de estar sendo observada - Tem alguém ai? - diz ela olhando para o vestiário vazio.

Draco a observava de uma distância segura, e já começava a sentir os efeitos daquela imagem. Um certo volume já podia ser notado entre suas pernas. "Meu Merlim! Essa ruiva está me enlouquecendo! Ahm... Ela é linda".

Gina estava enxugando seus longos cabelos com delicadeza, perdida em pensamentos confusos e tristes.

- Draco, por que você disse tudo aquilo? Por quê...- Gina pensava em voz alta enquanto vestia o uniforme. Draco estava surpreso, não esperava que ela o mencionasse.

Gina se arrumou rapidamente e deixou o vestiário feminino. Draco esperava que ela saísse para poder ir embora dali.

* * *

Durante o resto do dia Draco ficou muito pensativo, não se importando com nada a sua volta.

Era um fim de tarde, as estrelas já surgiam no céu. Um certo rapaz loiro e elegante caminhava próximo ao Lago naquela noite fresca de outono.

Ele caminhava, perdido em pensamentos. Uma menina de cabelos ruivos e longos estava sentada um pouco mais próxima ao lago, e não o notou se aproximar. Ele percebeu a presença daquela jovem, ficou um pouco receoso em se aproximar, mas por fim decidiu-se por se aproximar lentamente.

Gina observava o lago, estava divagando em reflexões, quando foi tirada de seus pensamentos bruscamente ao ouvir uma voz por ela muito conhecida:

- Posso me sentar? – Perguntou Draco Malfoy, com uma voz muito suave, o que fez com que a menina estranhasse, pois ele nunca fora educado com nenhum dos Weasleys. Gina não disse nada, fez apenas um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, consentindo que ele se sentasse a seu lado.

Um silêncio quase que total tomou conta de tudo, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som produzido pelas águas calmas do lago. Draco não agüentava mais aquela situação então resolveu quebrar silêncio.

- Virgínia...- ao ouvir seu nome Gina se assustou, pois ele nunca a chamara pelo nome antes, e de uma forma tão doce... - Eu... Eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por tudo. Eu realmente fui um monstro. - Enquanto dizia estas palavras Gina o observa de uma forma assustada, confusa e surpresa. - Me desculpe, de verdade Virgínia, eu fui um tolo. - Ao fim destas palavras Draco se levantou, mas sentiu as mãos delicadas da jovem tentado o impedir.

- Espera... Draco... Eu...- Gina não sabia o que dizer, estava muito confusa. Não sabia se contava a ele seus sentimentos, não sabia o que dizer.

Gina então não disse nada, apenas se aproximou de Draco e o beijou. Um beijo delicado, com muito carinho, Draco nunca havia sentido algo como aquilo. Normalmente os beijos que ele dava e recebia, eram repletos de luxuria, não era nada parecido com esse. Gina o tocou na face e delicadamente o trazendo mais para perto. Draco foi pego completamente de surpresa quando sentiu a língua da garota pedindo passagem, para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo, e correspondeu de imediato ao estímulo de Gina.

De repente aquele grito enfurecido cortam-lhe os ouvidos:

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! Larga ela sua doninha nojenta!


	7. O sonho

**Capítulo Sete – O Sonho**

**De repente, todo aquele momento mágico fora por água abaixo... Draco pôde sentir que sua ruiva se afastou com violência... Draco abriu os olhos e se deparou com a garota temendo.**

**- O que foi ruiva? - Draco estava tão envolvido com a situação que não notou a presença de Rony muito revoltado.**

**Ao se virar Drago logo entendeu tudo, Rony estava lá, observando os dois com uma cara muito feia.**

**- Sai de perto dela! Sua doninha nojenta!! - Berrava Rony, vermelho de raiva.**

**Gina estava completamente confusa com toda aquela situação. Não sabia o que fazer.**

**- Ora Weasley, agora deu pra ficar me espionando? - Falou Draco com um sorriso irônico. Rony ficou desconcertado, pois não esperava que Draco dissesse algo como aquilo.**

**-Não! Eu estava passando... Ora seu... Rony não terminou a frase, partiu para cima de Malfoy com toda a força fazendo com que o mesmo caísse.**

**Gina observava toda a cena, sem ao menos se mexer, sem dizer nada.**

**- Qual é a sua cara!? Ficou maluco! - Disse Draco se levantando.**

**-Quem te deu o direito de tocar na minha irmã seu nojento! – Berrava Rony descontrolado. Mas foi contido por Harry, que acabara de chegar ao lago.**

**- Calma Rony! – Gritou Harry, tentando conter o amigo.**

**- Ele... Ele... Ele tocou nela! – Gritava Rony descontrolado enquanto Draco observava tudo a uma certa distância, já recomposto do empurrão. Até que ele volta a realidade e procura por Gina.**

**- Ruiva... – Diz ele se dirigindo a ela, que até então estava olhando tudo sem entender nada.**

**Gina sentiu em seguida as mãos de Draco em seu rosto. O que ela não esperava, e que a surpreendeu.**

**- Draco...- Sussurrou a garota.**

**- Você está bem? – Perguntou draco enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos com carinho.**

**- Muito tocante essa cena... Mas ela vem comigo! – Impôs Rony já puxando a menina pelo pulso.**

**Gina estava sendo arrastada para o castelo, e Rony estava descontrolado. Harry vinha logo atrás do amigo tentando acalmá-lo.**

**- Rony, acalme-se, solte a Gina - Dizia ele tentando manter o controle.**

**- Como você quer que eu me acalme depois de presenciar uma cena como aquela? Minha própria irmã se esfregando com o Malfoy! - Rony berrava a plenos pulmões para quem quisesse ouvir.**

**Gina que até então esteve calada não se conteve mais:**

**- Agora chega! - Gritou ela vermelha de raiva, a menina se desvencilhou da mão de Rony que a segurava pelo pulso e se pôs a encará-lo de uma forma ameaçadora. **

**Esta reação de Gina surpreendeu a Rony, que a olhava espantado.**

**- Quem você pensa que é para querer controlar a minha vida Ronald? Você não é nada, você é apenas uma sobra do menino que sobreviveu! Apenas isso, nada mais! E eu, sinceramente, cansei de ser uma sombra. Cansei de andar pelos corredores escuros sem ser notada. Ou apenas ser conhecida como "a pequena Weasley", que coisa mais ridícula! Acorda maninho! A pequena Weasley cresceu! E apareceu!**

**Rony estava sem ação, e Harry estava encantado com tamanha força daquela linda garota a sua frente. Como não havia a notado antes? Ele realmente não sabia, a única coisa que ele podia ter certeza é que ela o conquistara por completo.**

**Draco que havia chegado sem ser notado observava a tudo atentamente, sem nada dizer. Ele não sabia como mais estava ali, no meio do Salão Principal, observando uma discussão entre os Weasleys. Se isso estivesse acontecendo há alguns meses atrás, eles estaria se divertindo com a situação, mas agora tudo era diferente, ele sentia orgulho. Orgulho de sua ruiva, por está se impondo, por está defendendo algo que é importante para ela mesma.**

"**Como ela está mudada, está mais decidida, mais corajosa. Mais linda, meu Merlim, como ela está linda assim, lutando para ser livre... Draco quem diria você apaixonado pela caçula dos Weasleys, isso chega a ser meio bizarro. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, isso vai dar o que falar, tenho que pensar em um jeito de ficarmos juntos. Por quê você é minha ruiva. Só minha" - Pensava ele observando a garota se dirigindo a saída do Salão Principal que estava totalmente em silêncio só para apreciar a revolta de Gina que agora ia em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.**

* * *

**Gina estava muito cansada, havia acontecido muita coisa para um único dia. Ela estava precisando de um bom banho e uma boa noite de sono, para se recuperar do dia desgastante que tivera.**

**Gina tomou um banho demorado, e aproveitou para refletir sobre os acontecimentos.**

"**Ele retribuiu ao meu beijo, isso quer dizer que ele sente algo por mim. Draco... Ás vezes você me deixa tão confusa, como consegue ser tão carinhoso em certos momentos e, em outros, ser tão desagradável. Não sei como, nem por quê, mas não consigo tira –lo da minha cabeça".**

* * *

"**Gina está linda. Está pronta para o Baile de Inverno, com um vestido longo, vermelho, com detalhes em branco. Usa luvas de seda que combinam com os detalhes em branco de seu vestido. Seus cabelos, presos de uma forma diferente, davam um ar misterioso à garota. E, para terminar, Gina usava uma máscara dourada que lhe escondia o olhar".**

**Tudo estava lindo, o Salão de Inverno estava decorado de forma interessante. Era iluminado pela luz de poucas velas que flutuavam no ar... Um ambiente muito misterioso e muito apropriado para um baile de máscaras. Gina ao adentrar o salão, pôde notar que um rapaz, com uma capa preta, a olhava fixamente. O rapaz a encarou, e em seguida veio caminhando lentamente na direção de Gina, a qual o encarou de uma forma surpresa.**

**- A senhorita poderia me conceder essa dança? – Perguntou-lhe o rapaz fazendo uma pequena e elegante reverência que lhe foi retribuída educadamente.**

**- Claro meu senhor.- Disse ela gentilmente. Uma música lenta se iniciou e Gina é conduzida pelo rapaz até o meio do salão, onde outros casais já dançavam. Gina estava encantada com o rapaz a sua frente, era um cavalheiro, e tinha um perfume muito familiar que Gina sabia que já havia sentido, mas não sabia onde e nem quando fora essa ocasião. O rapaz tinha olhos de um azul misterioso e tentador, ale de sua ironia, o que encantou Gina.**

**A moça estava muito curiosa para saber que era aquele rapaz, não se conteve e perguntou:**

**- O senhor poderia me dizer quem é?**

**O rapaz olhou-a fixamente analisando cada palavra... **

**- Você realmente não sabe quem sou eu? - Perguntou ele, com um ar de deboche.**

**- Não eu não sei quem é o Senhor... – Disse a garota timidamente.**

**O rapaz se aproximou mais do que a dança permitia, oq eu fez a garota recuar um pouco, o rapaz falou com uma voz suave em seu ouvido:**

**- Sou eu, minha pequena, não adianta correr. Você é minha.**

**- Tom!**

**Um grito ecoa pelo dormitório feminino rompendo o silêncio da madrugada. Gina desperta de mais um pesadelo. Com a respiração ofegante, ela está suada. Seus longos e ruivos cabelos estão grudados de suor. Gina olhou ao redor e não viu nenhum sinal dele. Ao olhar para a mesinha ao lado de sua cama, pôde notar que o cravo branco estava brilhando e exalando um perfume envolvente, que a deixou sonolenta.**

* * *

**- Vamos Gina, acorda! Você já perdeu as aulas da manhã, quer perder as da tarde também? – Perguntou Marie, uma de suas colegas de quarto.**

**Gina se remexeu, relutando em acordar, mas por fim o fez.**

**- Marie... Que horas são? – Perguntou ela se esticando na cama e bocejando. –**

**- Que horas são? Já está quase na hora do almoço! – Berrou Marie exasperada.**

**- Que droga! Perdi a hora! – Exclamou Gina ao se dirigir apressadamente para o banho.**

**Gina estava atrasada. Resolveu então perder o almoço para poder terminar um relatório que teria que entregar sobre a Guerra dos duendes. Tinha que terminar a tempo para a aula de História da Magia.**

**Gina saiu apressada em direção a biblioteca, queria aproveitar enquanto todos estavam no almoço, pois assim poderia terminar seu trabalho sem ser interrompida. Ao chegar a biblioteca, a garota procura por uma mesa bem escondida. Não queria ter nenhum encontro desagradável. Não queria encontrar ninguém. Gina pôs-se a pesquisar, para poder entregar o trabalho a tempo, e foi assim pelas duas horas seguintes, muitas anotações foram feitas. Gina estava satisfeita com seu trabalho. "Espero que aquele fantasma idiota aceite meu trabalho, pois está muito bom, pra quem é, está bom até demais". A garota recolheu seu material tendo terminado o trabalho e deixou a biblioteca.**

**Hogwarts era um castelo que possuía muitos segredos, e a magia estava em toda a parte. Por isso era preciso ficar muito atento ao se andar por escadarias e corredores daquele castelo. Já que as escadas e os corredores mudavam constantemente de lugar, podendo assim levar as pessoas a lugares desconhecidos do castelo.**

**Gina olhou em seu relógio, se não se apresasse chegaria atrasada a aula, e ela não queria pear uma detenção. Já estava satisfeita com aquela que Snape havia lhe dado, há algum tempo.**

**Gina chegou a tempo em sua primeira aula da tarde. Sentou-se ao lado de Marie, sua colega de quarto, e aproveitou para pegar a matéria da manhã que havia perdido. A tarde transcorreu normalmente, e Gina estava grata por não ter encontrado com Harry, ou seu irmão, não queria discutir. Mas ela estava com saudades de Draco, e precisava vê-lo. Estava muito confusa, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo entre eles...**

5


	8. A Carta

Capítulo Oito – A Carta

Draco estava em seu quarto. Com a posição de Monitor – Chefe de sua casa , Draco tinha direito a um quarto separado dos outros.

Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona verde escura , muito confortável e de muito bom gosto de frente para a lareira . Todo o ambiente era muito bem decorado ,com grandes cortinas em um tom verde musgo muito elegante . A modilha , feita de madeira nobre . O quarto era dividido em dois ambientes , uma sala de estar simples para os padrões Malfoy de qualidade , mas mesmo assim muito elegante . e ao fundo dessa sala havia uma porta que dava acesso ao quarto. Que era decorado no mesmo estilo que a sala , com uma cama de casal muito confortável , no estilo colonial inglês.

Draco estava observando a dança incessante das chamas da lareira a sua frente , perdido em pensamentos . " Por mil trovões , como eu pude me apaixonar por ela ? Você enlouqueceu ! só pode ser isso . Se ele descobrir que tenho alguma coisa com ela , estarei a colocando em perigo . Tenho que fazer alguma coisa para resolver isso . Mas eu só seu que ela já está em meus pensamentos " . Draco foi trazido de volta a realidade por um barulho de algo batendo no vidro da janela pelo lado de fora . Ele logo se levanta e se dirige a janela , abrindo as cortinas bruscamente , deparou – se com uma coruja negra com um porte elegante de aparência sombria . Abriu a janela para que Shadow , a coruja de seu pai pudesse entrar. A coruja entrou apressada , como se não quisesse ser vista , e pousou elegantemente no poleiro de Troy, a coruja de Draco que a essas horas estava caçando pequenos roedores pelos domínios do castelo . Shadow logo deixou o embrulho que trazia pendurado no bico cair nas mãos de Draco , e estico sua pata esquerda para que ele pudesse retirar um papel que vinha enrolado cuidadosamente .

Em seguida a coruja saiu pela janela que a pouco entrara , voando em direção a noite .

O rapaz loiro de olhar frio , matinha uma expressão apreensiva em seu rosto , mas isso só poderia ser notado por poucos . Desenrolou o pergaminho que Shadow trouxera em sua pata . Era uma carta de seu pai, que dizia :

" _Caro Darco ,_

Estou sabendo de algumas coisas que espero que sejam apenas intrigas da Srtª Parkson . Pois bem espero que não esteja acontecendo nada entre a suja da caçula dos Weasleys . Porque se realmente estiver acontecendo algo entre vocês , serei obrigado a intervir . E não serei calmo nem cortes como estou sendo nesta carta . Se você estiver envolvido com essa nojenta , que seja só para humilha –la e brincar com ela nada mais . Caso o contrário você pagará caro por manchar meu nome .

_Prepare –se , pois a sua hora está próxima , o mestre está ansioso para recrutar maiscomensais._

_Estou observando seus passos . Sua mãe manda lembranças_

Lúcius " 

Draco ao terminar de ler a carta de seu pai , a tacou de encontro ao fogo . Não estava contente com o que havia lido , e mais quem era aquela idiota para ficar prestando conta de sua vida para seu pai , mas ela iria pagar por isso .

- Aquela cara de bulbogue nojenta , ela vai se ver comigo - disse Draco ao dar um soco na parede . Draco então voltou soa atenção para o embrulho que estava em cima de sua escrivaninha . Ao abrir não teve surpresa , era mais um dos livros que seu pai sempre lhe enviara sobre Arte das Trevas , com poções proibidas , e feitiços ilegais .

Draco foliou o livro de aparência bem antiga , sem muito interesse , e em segida o jogo sem nenhum cuidado dentro de um grande baú onde haviam outros livros de mesmo aspecto que aquele .

- Sempre as mesmas porcarias - disse ele ao dar uma última olhada para dentro do baú antes de fecha – lo .

Sentou – se no mesmo lugar que se encontrava a poucos instantes , acendeu um cigarro, e deu um trago demorado , como se estivesse meditando ao fazer aquele gesto . Draco perdeu – se em seus pensamentos mais uma vez " Tenho que me afastar dela , é o único jeito "

Gina está descendo as escadas do Salão Comunal da Grifinória , naquela manhã ela teria um tempo duplo de Poções

Gina estava com um cachecol ao redor do pescoço pois aquela manhã de outono estava fria. Ao passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda alguém a pega pela mão :

Precisamos conversar - dizia Rony em um tom que tentava parecer calmo , e controlado .

Está bem , podemos conversar em quanto tomamos o café da manhã , está bom pra você ? - disse ela de uma forma fria e distante . Rony simplesmente concordou com um aceno com a cabeça .

Se encaminharam em silêncio até o Salão Principal . Sentaram -se e cumprimentaram alguns alunos de sua casa que já estavam sentados á mesa . Gina serve –se de suco e uma porção de torradas , Rony apenas a observa .

- Não vai comer ? - diz ela , após tomar um pouco de suco

Não estou com fome , obrigado - disse ele observando o prato vazio a sua frente .

Bem ... eu queria pedir desculpas, eu realmente não tinha o direito de lhe tratar daquela forma - gaguejou o rapaz se embolando em meio as palavras .

- Você realmente não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo comigo , gritar comigo na frente de todo o castelo ? quem você pensa que é ? mesmo sendo meus irmão você não tem esse direito . – disse a garota , podia - se notar um leve tom de irritação em sua voz.

Mas ... – Deixe –me terminar - Rony fora interrompido bruscamente por Gina .

- Não sei porque você agiu daquela forma ! Quando encontrei você e Hermione quase sem roupa no seu quarto não disse nada ! Apenas me retirei de lá e nem ao menos toquei no assunto com ninguém.

Rony estava muito envergonhado, suas orelhas estavam tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos , e o rapaz não encarava a moça a sua frente apenas concordava com um gesto rápido . Gina estava gostando de tudo aquilo , pois assim seu irmão poderia ter uma idéia de como ela havia se sentido, quando fora arrastada pelo Salão de Entrada do castelo com seu irmão as berros . Embora a conversa deles naquele momento fosse muito calma , não se podia ser ouvida por muitos , apenas alguns alunos do quinto ano que estavam próximos. Mas esses ao perceberem que se tratavam de assuntos particulares logo se retiraram ..

- Bem já disse tudo . Tenho que ir , afinal aquele Morcego Velho não vai muito com a minha cara - Ao dizer isso Gina levanta -se bruscamente para se retirar do Salão .

- Espere... – sussurrou Rony de uma forma suplicante - Você me desculpa? me perdoa ?

- Não me peça perdão, não sou ninguém para você me pedir algo tão sagrado.Mas eu lhe desculpo sim meu irmão , mas me de um tempo ,ok ?

Rony simplesmente a abraçou e ficou feliz ao notar que sua irmã retribuía seu gesto de carinho.

Gina se afastou rapidamente, indo em direção aos corredores para descer para as masmorras

Gina atravessa a passos rápidos os corredores do Castelo. Estava tão distraída que não notou que alguém se deslocava em sua direção , e o choque entre os corpos foi inevitável :

- Aii! - exclamou a menina devido a surpresa . Gina simplesmente fechou os olhos aguardando a queda que não veio.Pode sentir um braço forte a envolve impedindo que caísse . Ao abrir os olhos deparou –se com aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda sobre si . Aquele olhar que a muitos anos ela tanto quis ter sobre si , agora estava ali, Harry Potter a estava olhando da forma que sempre sonhará desde sua mais tenra idade . Com carinho, mas a ela isso já não importava mas, porque Gina havia entendido que Harry era como um de seus irmãos .

- Ei mocinha , se não olhar por onde anda da próxima vez pode acabar se machucando feio . O que seria de você se não fosse o grande Harry Potter - disse o rapaz de olhos esmeralda de uma forma divertida . O que fez Gina esboçar um sorriso - Ah claro ! muito obrigado Sr Potter - disse a garota de uma forma divertida. " Como ela é linda , que olhos , que sorriso " -Harry você está me ouvindo ? - Harry foi trazido de volta a realidade pela voz de Gina . Sem pensar em mais nada Harrya a aprta mais forte contra si , beijando – a em seguida . Gina realmente foi pega de surpresa não esperava que Harry fizesse algo como aquilo . Sentido Harry aprofundar o beijo rapidamente ,sem dar tempo de Gina reagir . A garota pode sentir a invasão daquela língua ágil . Harry a aperta mais forte contra seu corpo , enquanto Gina se debate freneticamente tentando se libertar dos braços do moreno. E finalmente consegue : - Ta maluco ! O que deu em você Harry!! - disse a menina enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Hárry não sabe o que dizer , estava completamente sem jeito ,

Ah...Gina sinto muito não pude me conter - disse o moreno se aproximando lentamente - Fica longe ! - gritou a menina . Um espectador inesperado repentinamente se manifesta e entra em cena:

Ora...ora o que temos aqui..Se não é o Santo Potter . Tentando agarrar a Weasley,por trovões Potter ! o que foi !? Perdeu a cabeça porque a Weasley disse que não te quer..tsc...tsc... O que um homem rejeitado é capaz de fazer . - disse Draco Malfoy com a voz mais irônica e debochada que possuía .

- Cala a boca - gritou Harry. Enquanto isso Gina simplesmente observava atônita a situação .

Sem que Malfoy esperance Harry partiu em sua direção , fazendo com que os dois fossem para o chão. Os dois rapazes desferiam socos um contra o outro , e palavras ofensivas eram ditas.

Gina estava desesperada sem saber o que fazer , sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos mesmo contra sua vontade .

- Parem !!! Por Merlim , parem !!!! - disse a menina por entre soluços e lágrimas .

De repente pode ser ouvido passos ecoando pelo corredor, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que parassem .

- O que está acontecendo aqui ? - disse Snape com seu habitual tom de indiferença.


	9. Acerto de Contas

**Capítulo Nove - Acerto de Contas **

- O que está acontecendo aqui ? - disse Snape com seu habitual tom de indiferença.

Ao notarem a presença do professor , os rapazes se distanciaram rapidamente

Draco se recompôs, e pois –se a observar o local a procura de Gina . Que se encontrava um pouco afastada escondida pelas sombras do corredor . Draco se aproxima lentamente do local pouco iluminado , e pode notar que a garota estava encolhida com se fosse um animal acuado amedrontado e indefeso .

Draco tenta se aproximar da menina com um gesto delicado, mas a menina recua

- Vamos...Não tenha medo...Sou eu o Seu Draco....- disse em um sussurro de forma que só ela pudesse ouvir . Gina se sentiu protegida ao ouvir tais palavras. E sem pensar aninhou –se nos braços do loiro como se fosse uma gatinha indefesa , que estava precisando de algum lugar para se sentir segura.

Draco não disse mais nada , apenas a abraçou e pôs –se a acariciar seu lindos cabelos ruivos .

- Ei Malfoy ! da pra soltar a Gina ou ta difícil? Nossa quem diria um Sonserino agarrando uma Grifinória - Draco foi trazido de volta a realidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas por Harry .

- Por favor senhores já estou perdendo a paciência . Sr Malfoy deixe a Stª Weasley , e me acompanhe. Ah propósito o Sr também Sr Potter . Stª Weasley vá para sala que irei em poucos instantes . Os senhores sigam –me . Sem mais nada dizer Snepe tomou a direção oposta aquela que viera , e foi se afastando rapidamente - Vamos senhores ! - disse para que os rapazes o seguissem .

- Nós acertamos nossas contas depois Potter - disse Draco antes de seguir o professor

- Com certeza

- Gina...Eu...-Harry fora interrompido abruptamente - Cala a boca ! Saia da minha frente agora ! Saia!! - berrou a menina

Harry sem nada dizer seguiu o mesmo caminho que Draco e Snepe fizeram a poucos instantes

Snepe , seguia a frente em passos apressados . Ao chegar em sua sala abriu a porta com violência :

- Sentem –se , e me escutem calados - disse de forma feroz.

- Menos 20 pontos para Grifinória - Mas...- Harry iria protestar , mas o professor interrompeu - Cale –se s Sr Potter , ou quer perder mais pontos para sua casa ? - o moreno se calou contra vontade

- Bem , continuando de onde fui interrompido , menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória. E s Sr Potter , sua detenção será cumprida ao longo dessa semana. O Sr terá que limpar os troféus da sala de troféus sem magia.

Ao ouvir a " sentença " de Snepe , Draco esboçam leve sorriso de triunfo. O que faz com que harry se descontrole.

- Vou acabar essa sua pose arrogante - disse o moreno , ao pegar Draco pela gola da camisa.

- Menos 5 pontos para Grifinória - disse Snepe simplesmente..

Harry resolve deixar tudo de lado , porque notou que estava em desvantagem. Soltou a roupa de Draco em um empurrão e saiu rapidamente da sala.

- Agora, somos nós dois Sr Malfoy. Seu pai já havia me alertado sobre um possível flerte entre o Sr a Stª Measley - disse Snepe com cara de nojo .

- Vamos padrinho , o Sr não precisa me chamar assim aqui , estamos só nós dois- falou Draco rispidamente .

- Draco você sabe muito bem que seu pai não gosta nem um pouco daquela menina , e se você realmente estiver flertando com ela , poderá envolve –la e apuros - disse Snepe de forma repreensiva .- Agora vamos , suma daqui - sem dizer mais nada Draco levantou –se e se retirou .

" Ele tem toda razão não devo expor Virgínia as garras de meu pai , se na poderei perde –la . Tenho que dar um jeito de vê -la pela última vez. . Mesmo sabendo que isso é arriscado , Mas antes tenho contas a acertar com aquela piranha da Pansy" . Draco se dirigia rapidamente em direção a s Sala comunal de Sonserina . Ao chegar no local , muito luxuoso, Draco logo põe – se a procurar Pansy.

A encontrou com um grupinho de garotas de má fama no canto da Sala;

- Venha comigo , precisamos conversar – disse o loiro que foi logo puxando a garota da poltrona com violência .

-Ai Draquinho, você está me machucando - disse Pansy ao sentir o loiro apertar seu braço.

- Você ainda não viu nada - falou o rapaz próximo aos ouvidos da moça. De forma que fez com que a mesma se arrepiasse.

- Draco você está me assustando , que brincadeira é essa...- disse Pansy com uma voz rouca e trêmula .

- Quem está brincando aqui minha cara? - perguntou ele . E subiu as escadas que davam acesso a seu quarto particular

Ao chegarem no quarto , Draco joga a loira com violência em cima da cama . Draco pode notar que Pansy estava com medo , e ele estava gostando disso

- Sua vadia! Agora iremos acertar nossas contas - podia se notar um tom re irritação crescente em sua voz

- Agora você vai me dizer quem deu ordem de você se meter em minha vida , sua vadia inútil

A garota estava com um olhar aterrorizado , estava imóvel não tinha nenhuma reação.

- Vamos diga - disse o rapaz se aproximando perigosamente .

De repente ouve –se um barulho na janela . Era uma corujinha miúda muito desengonçada , que pedia permissão para entrar no aposento. Ao notar a presença da corujinha , logo a reconheceu. Só podia ser aquela coruja dos Weasley. E isso logo o vez pensar em Gina .

Draco tinha que se livra de Pansy e rápido, para que pudesse ver do que se tratava o bilhete que a pequena coruja trazia em sua pata .

- Saía ! Agora ! – se dirigiu rispidamente a Pansy . Q menina nada argumentou , saiu o mais rápido que consegui.

Draco caminhos em direção a janela e a abriu para que a coruja entrasse, A corujinha entrou rodopiando pelo quarto desengonçada - Só podia está a serviço dos Wealsley ´s - disse o loiro em tom divertido

Quando a coruja parou pousou meio sem jeito ao lado de Troy, a coruja negra a olhou com desprezo .

A corujinha esticou a pata esquerda com muito gosto para que Draco retira –se o bilhete que estava enrolado nela . E em seguida sai voando desengonçada pelo seu tingido de laranja e púrpura, as cores do entardecer.

Nota da Autora : Paço desculpa a todos pela demora , mas é que estou em provas no colégio e não tenho tido tempo .E também venho passando por um bloqueio muito desagradável.; Mas não se apavorem eu v ou terminar essa fic. Ouviu Kirina -Li...rs

Bom acho que é tudo estou fazendo outras fics pra ver se relaxo mais ta difícil viu gente Comentem !!! Ro esperando hein


	10. Encontro com o Desejo

**Capítulo Dez - Encontro com o Desejo**

Draco se dirigiu para uma poltrona que havia próxima a janela por onde aquela corujinha desengonçada acabada de sair. Sentou se , e pois –se a observar o envelope. Um envelope vermelho , com um perfume envolvente e suave , que o enlouquecia Não teve dúvidas , era de Virgínia aquela carta., só ela tinha aquele cheiro

Draco abriu a carta lentamente , olhava com atenção toda a extensão do papel , para não deixar escapar nada .

" **_Draco_**

**_Preciso ver você, estou muito confusa com tudo que vêem acontecendo entre nós.Quero realmente saber o que nós temos . Venha a segunda estufa próximo ao Jardim de Inverno , estarei lhe esperando lá á meia noite, Esteja lá é realmente importante ._**

_**Virgínia Weasley "**_

Draco leu e releu o bilhete várias vezes , para poder acreditar . " Eu só posso está ficando louco em pensar em ir ao encontro dela, mas eu preciso vê –la . Toca –la , senti –la por uma última vez" - pensava o rapaz olhando para as estrelas.

Draco ainda tinha aproximadamente uma hora até que fosse se encontrar com Gina . Mas estava nervoso suas mãos suavam , seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca a qualquer momento - Vamos Draco o que é isso ! è apenas um encontro como tantos outros que você já teve em sua vida , não há nada de diferente, não há razão para ficar assim. – disse o rapaz olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho.

- É incrível como você, o poderoso Draco Malfoy, é capaz de mentir para si mesmo !É patético - dizia um Draco Malfoy refletido no espelho , que observava o rapaz com muito desprezo.

- Ah ! Cala essa boca ! Você é apenas o meu reflexo! – disse Draco ao espelho

- Não sou apenas seu reflexo...Sou também sua consciência - disse o seu reflexo no espelho.

Draco deixa seu quarto as pressas . Queria chegar ao local combinado momentos antes dela , para poder observa –la o maior tempo possível.

Acho xhegar ao local , Draco pode notar que havia chegado antes da hora marcada , pois não havia ninguém na estufa, estava vazia. Sentou –se em um canto da estufa de frente para porta. Passaram –se alguns minutos , foi então que Draco ouviu um ruído de passos se aproximando ...A porta da estufa se abre lentamente ...

Virgínia Weasley passa por ela , e teria o casaco que vestia ficando apenas , com a blusa branca e sua gravata. Estava calor ai dentro , então a menina decidiu –se por afrouxar um pouco sua gravata . e desabotoa um botão de sua blusa...

Draco está hipnotizado por aquela visão tão bela. Gina deixa seu casaco jogado em cima de uma das mesas da estufa , próximo a umas flores do campo , que eram cultivadas aí..

- Espero que ele não demore muito...- disse a garota em voz baixa

Gina se aproximou do vidro de uma das janelas e pos – se a observar a noite .Tão quieta , e silenciosa . Draco deixa as sombras do canto em que estava , e caminha lentamente em direção a menina que se encontrava com suas costas voltadas para ele . O rapaz se aproxima lentamente , e a envolve em um abraço. A menina se assusta de inicio ,mas logo reconhece aquele perfume. Era algo inconfundível só podia ser ele...

- Drac...Ah...- o loiro não deixou que Gina terminasse de dizer seu nome. Beijou –lhe o pescoço de um jeito provocante , que fez com que a menina suspirasse...

- Meu amor...Estava ficando louco ...De tanta saudade. – disse o rapaz lhe envolvendo em um demorado abraço.

- Draco ...Querido...Eu queria saber o que nós temos afinal. Para que eu não me iluda criando esperanças. – disse a garota olhando diretamente em seus olhos .

" Como posso enganar essa garota , com esse olhar tão sincero. Não vou conseguir . Vamos Draco você tem que fazer isso ! è por ela mesma que você fará isso Está será a última noite de vocês dois .Aproveite , e guarde na lembrança..." – disse o rapaz a si mesmo em seu pensamentos confusos

- Draco..Por que está me olhando dessa maneira...- perguntou a menina de forma curiosa.

- Não diga nada meu amor...Apenas sinta ...- Ao dizer isso Draco beijou –lhe os lábios com delicadeza. . Gina deixa escapar uma exclamação de surpresa no mento em que Draco a toma em seus braços a suspendendo do chão, e se dirige para um canto mais escuro da estufa onde estava a poucos instantes...

Sem mas nada dizer , Draco a toma em seus braços , eu um beijo cheio de desejo e urgência. Sua línguas se acariciavam de forma ágil e sensual, fazendo com que o beijo se tornasse cada vez mais excitante para ambos. Foram se encaminhando em meios aos beijos para um dos pitares de sustentação da estufa. Gina encostou –se na pilastra e passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Draco , para que houvesse um aconchego maior da parte do rapaz ... Draco foi depositando beijos provocantes pelo pescoço da jovem , com uma delicadeza que ele mesmo estava impressionado , pois nunca fora de fazer esse tipo de coisa com mulher alguma . Mas com ela tudo era diferente , parecia que tudo em sua vida tinha sentido , que ele realmente tinha uma razão para existir.

Draco foi desabotoando a blusa de Gina como quem está despindo uma boneca, como se fosse algo muito frágil , e pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento . Beijava –lhe o colo, roçando os lábios úmidos demoradamente ...

- Draco...Ahm...Assim você vai me enlouquecer...-disse a ruiva ofegante .

- Virgínia...Eu quero fazer você enlouquecer...- sussurrou o loiro , após mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha direita da menina

Gina já não tinha controle sob seus atos . Agia como que por instinto , como se fosse algo vital , o contato de seus corpos , de seus lábios...Draco tirou seu palito e o jogou em um canto .Gina o ajuda com uma certa dificuldade devido a excitação do momento ,a desabotoar a blusa , e afrouxar a gravata. Draco com uma de suas mãos massageia a intimidade de Gina lentamente...Para poder apreciara cada gesto seu , cada expressão de prazer do rosto da menina . Draco foi aumentando o rítimo com que massageava a intimidade da menina

Draco estava muito excitado com tudo que estava acontecendo , Gina gemia baixinho próximo a seu ouvido., ou sussurrava seu nome .Draco abafava –lhe os gemidos com beijos exigentes, passando sua língua quente pelos lábios da garota de forma provocante . A ruiva começou a entrar no jogo de sedução do loiro , se deixando guiar por aquelas mãos experientes , que sabiam onde lhe tocar , para que a ruiva pudesse aproveitar ao máximo suas sensações Gina inclinou se corpo para frente para poder acariciar o tórax de Draco . Que fora pego de surpresa pois o loiro não esperava que Gina fizesse o que fez...Sem aviso , a ruiva passa a pontada língua demoradamente pelo tórax do rapaz. O prazer foi tanto que Draco tomba sua cabeça para trás e fecha seus olhos para prolongar ao máximo a sensação causada por aquele gesto

Gina beija –lhe o pescoço, deixando beijos úmidos no local...O rapaz a essas alturas já não tem mais controle de si mesmo , Draco da um passo para trás e a observa por um instante .Em seguida sem aviso arrebenta-lhe os botões da camisa , deixando a larngerie que a ruiva usava a mostra . Era uma cena realmente tentadora., aquela menina linda de curvas perfeitas , ofegante m e com o rosto avermelhado...

Draco a abraça delicadamente , passando suas mãos pelas costas de Gna .Mãos que vão de encontro ao fecho do sutian para libertar os seios fartos da menina . Draco aproxima –se do ouvido dela e diz de uma forma suplicante...- Me desculpe Virgínia..Por lhe amar tanto. - toma seus lábios em um beijo urgente , suas línguas se procuravam ,em uma dança de pura sedução . Draco deixa os lábios da n jovem e passa a sugar –lhe e mordiscar um dos seios deforma demorada , para que a excitação crescesse dentro dela .

Draco põem uma de suas mãos em baixo da saia de Gina e retira sua calcinha .. lhe beijava de formas provocante. A garota voltou sua atenção para a virilidade do loiro...Começando uma massagem sensual em seu membro por cima da calça...Draco poda sentir algo pulsar entre suas pernas..Gina lhe afrouxou cinto e abriu o zíper da calça...Em seguida a garota passou suas pernas ao redor do quadril do rapaz, para que o encaixe fosse perfeito. Seus beijos foram se prolongando, a ruiva começou a se movimentar de forma ritmada., o que fez com que o loiro gemesse em meio aos beijos molhados , que eram trocados entre eles Draco põem as cobre as nádegas de Gina e as aperta levemente por baixo de sua saia xadrez ..A ruiva solta um gemido rouco e arfante ...Draco beija-lhe o colo com sensualidade passa a língua em seu ombro e o mordisca levemente ..

- Draco...ahm...você me enlouquece...- sussurrou a garota arfante em seu ouvido

Draco fora aumentando o ri timo de suas " invertidas " gradativamente . Houve um momento em que estavam gemendo algo , já não se importavam se fossem descobertos . Queriam que aquele momento se prolongasse pela eternidade . A excitação , que corria pelas veias de ambos m a sedução do momento . Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco , aquele momento de pura sedução chegou ao fim , com uma estocada longa , forte e um gemido rouco de ambos ...

Suados...Cansados e satisfeitos ..Draco trocou de posição com Gina , ficando assim encostado na pilastra. O loiro ainda abraçado a ruiva m foi " escorrendo " pela pilastra até q se sentasse no chão, estavam exaustos. Draco estava com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, sorriso que Gina nunca havia visto , era realmente lindo

- Te amo...- disse o rapaz a olhando fixamente

Gina fora pega de surpresa , não esperava que ele fosse lhe dizer aquelas palavras tão belas de forma tão sincera - Shiiii...não diga nada apenas me desculpe por lhe amar demais. E entenda que tudo que eu faço ou venha a fazer é por que te amo

- Draco...-a menina beijou lhe de forma delicada

Ficaram abraçados sem nada dizer por uns instantes , apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro voltar ao normal - Temos que ir para nossas Casas já é muito tarde - disse o loiro em voz baixa

Levantaram –se e foram recolhendo suas roupas q estavam espalhadas por toda parte . Mas Gina logo nota algo muito importante...

- Ei...O senhor arrebentou os botões da minha blusa , como vou voltar só de sutian..

Draco a olha com aquele olhar de pura malícia- Acho que você deveria andar sempre sem seu sutian..Afinal você tem seios lindos e deliciosos - disse com um sorriso de canto de boca

- Para Draco...- Gina põem a mão em seus seios para tentar esconde-los , e pode sentir que suas bochechais estão quentes

- Você fica linda e me excita desse jeito.,semi nua e ainda envergonhada – sorriu malicioso olhando para os seios fartos a mostra da menina

- Vamos temos que nós arrumar, está tarde já-; disse Gina dando lhe as costas

Vestiram se rapidamente , Gina colocou apenas o casaco já q sua blusa fora rasgada por Draco

Saem da estufa em direção ao corredor de acesso ao Salão Principal...

Uma figura oculta pelas sombras da madrugada os observa se distanciarem da estufa...

- Cena realmente interessante...Para não dizer bizarra. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley...

Nota da Autora : Bom Desculpem a demora , to passando por um bloqueio sinistro,Espero que não decepcione vocês . Comentem!

**OBS: VO ver se da pra terminar o " Baile de Inverno "essa semana " **

**COMENTEM!**

**BJOS**

**PASSEM NO MEU BLOG , LÁESTÃO MINHAS POESIAS , EEU REALMENTE GOSTARIA DE SABER A OPINIÃO DE VCSSOBRE ELAS**

**www.shadowpoemsforever. PASSAREM POR LAMEDEIXEM UM COMENTARIO NO BLOG**


	11. Desilusão

**Capítulo Onze - Desilusão**

- Minha pequena ...se você acha que vai ficar com o Malfoy, pode esquecer querida,Porque você é minha ...Somente minha...

-Nãooo...- Gina acorda em sobressalto , com a respiração acelerada e seus batimentos alterados – " Merlin, o que foi isso ! Será que é o Tom de novo ..Não, não pode ser , é melhor tentar dormir..."

Naquela manhã todo parecia está na mais perfeita ordem, Gina fora acordada por uma de suas colegas de quarto :- Vamos Gina ! acorde ...- dizia Emilly Scott- Uma menina com cara de esperta , que sorria de forma cortês.

- Emy...ahm...que horas são...- dizia a ruiva esfregando os olhos e espreguiçando –se - Já é hora de levantar , esqueceu-se que hoje é dia de nossa aula dupla de poções. - disse aquela menina de cabelos negros e com um sorriso meigo..

O Salão principal estava um alvoroço, o tilintar de copos e prato era constante.E naquela manhã tudo que Gina menos queria era ficar em um ambiente barulhento , a ruiva estava a pensar na noite anterior , no que acontecera naquela estufa...

." - Drac...Ah...- o loiro não deixou que Gina terminasse de dizer seu nome. Beijou –lhe o pescoço de um jeito provocante , que fez com que a menina suspirasse..." - Gina foi trazida de volta a realidade quando ouviu uma das meninas de sua casas comentando algo sobre o loiro... - Olhem lá meninas , como ele pode ser tão nojento! Está desfilando com a Cindy Wood , uma Grifinória! - dizia Alison Stivens , uma das garotas mais fiteis que Gina já conhecera em sua vida. Gina se vira imediatamente em direção a porta de entrada do Salão Principal. A menina pode confirmar os boatos que estava ouvindo .Ele estava realmente lá, na entrada do Salão Principal de mãos dadas com aquela menina. Tudo aquilo parecia um pesadelo .Gi na fecha seus olhos e os aperta fortemente antes de abri –los novamente .

A menina pode sentir seu sangue ferver em suas veias, levantou -se da mesa de uma forma brusca assustando Rony e Hermione que estavam próximos a ela. – Gina! Onde você vai ? – perguntou Rony surpreso. – Cala a boca Rony - disse a menina de forma ríspida

Enquanto isso , aqueles olhos acinzentados observavam todos os fatos a uma certa distância " - ótimo , ela já nos viu " - pensou ele .Draco pode notar que Gina levantara , e agora dirigia –se para onde ele se encontrava com Cindy . - Vejamos o que a ruiva ira fazer - disse ele em voz baixa e com seu sorriso debochado

"-Ele vai ver só , quem ele pensa que é! Para fazer isso comigo " – pensava ela . Gina o tinha ali na sua frente com aquela garota oferecida , uma verdadeira puta . - Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Weasley? - perguntou ele de forma irônica . A garota que estava ao seu lado iria dizer algo mas Gina a interrompe - E você cala a boca! - disse grosseiramente .

- Draco Malfoy , você é um porco asqueroso odeio você - Ao dizer isso Gina se prepara para dar –lhe uym tapa , mas o rapaz a detêm segurando seu pulso com firmeza e a puxa para perto de si - Ora Weasley...bem que você gostou , não era dessa forma que você me chamava ontem ..- disse o loiro de forma sussurrante aos pés do ouvido da menina . Gina pode sentir seu corpo ferver , só com a proximidade entre os dois . – Solte –me seu nojento - disse de forma rápida após alguns instantes. A menina saiu em disparada pela porta onde em que eles estavam.

Cindy , não havia entendido nada , e assim como todo o Salão Principal o olhava fixamente com cara de espanto - O que é ! Nunca me viram ? - disse o rapaz de forma seca . Logo em seguida se dirigiu parar a p mesa da Sonserina , levando consigo a morena , que nada entendera - Draco ...- Cale –se e vamos comer - disse ele pondo um fim no assunto.

Gina ainda não acreditara no que acabara de acontecer , saiu correndo do Salão Principal , sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. As lágrimas brotavam copiosamente de seus olhos , úmidos e vermelhos . Subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório . Jogou –s e em sua cama e pôs –se a chorar compulsivamente . Aquela cena se repetia em sua mente

A porta de seu dormitório abre-se de forma lenta , e Gina observa do soslaio quem haverá de ser .Hermione adentra o local sem dizer nada , se dirige a cama da menina e a encara de forma terna e doce...-Eu o vi com a Cindy Wood no café da manhã.E tive que segurar seu irmão para que ele não a impedisse naquele momento em que você levantou –se da mesa. A ruiva que até então apenas se limitava a ouvi –la , não se conteve mais...Caiu em lágrimas - Ah Mione , se você soubesse de como eu o amo...- disse a menina entre soluços , abraçada a amiga que acariciava seu longos cabelos ruivos , agora em desalinho com ternura ..- Eu sei Gina...Sei que não mandamos em nosso sentimentos , mesmo ele sendo quem é, você não tem culpa de ter se apaixonado – disse em um tom calmo .

-Vamos , componha –se novamente , precisa ir a aula.Esqueceu -se que hoje tem aula de Poções - disse Mione - Com a Sonserina ...- completou a ruiva desgostosa.

A menina levantou –se a contra gosto de sua cama . Mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido aquela manhã, Gina precisava vê –lo outra vez , para ter certeza de que aquilo não era um pesadelo .

-Só mais uma coisa Gina...-disse Mione meio receosa –Sim diga...-Onde você esteve ontem á noite ? Vim ao seu dormitório , jáera tarde e você não estava...- Falou de forma curiosa

- Ahm...Eu.."- Pensa Gina , pensa.Você não pode dizer que passou a noite com o Malfoy" – Eu fui a biblioteca , fazer uma pesquisa sobre História dos Unicórnios .E acabei dormindo em cima dos livros...Foi isso...- tentou parecer convincente .

**Nota da Autora : Quero pedir desculpas pela minha demora , eu tenho passado por um bloqueio muito grande e não tenho conseguido escrever.Mas espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo .Por favor deixem reviews, com críticas que com certeza serão muito bem –vindas , e sugestões claro **

_**Beijos Shadow Malfoy**_


	12. Cartas e Provações

**Capítulo Doze - Cartas e Provações**

Gina se dirigi de forma lenta as Masmorras do Castelo para assistir a mais uma aula chata de Poções Avançadas .Olha ao redor daquele ambiente sombrio e pode notar que não é a única a está atrasada : " - Ufa...Parece que o morcego velho do Snape se atrasou...Será que ele morreu engasgado com o próprio veneno?Não...Acho que eu não teria tanta sorte" - pesava a ruiva. De repente , ouve –se um barulho incomodo de uma porta pesada sendo arrastada ...Eram os Sonserinos que chegavam para sua aula de Poções Avançadas com os Grifinórios. A frente do pequeno grupo , lá estava ele , Draco Malfoy , um dos mais odiados dentre os sonserinos .

- Bem ...Seus vermes , dêem passagem para os melhores deste Castelo ! - disse o loiro ironicamente . E foi adentrando a sala como se fosse realmente o dono de todo o lugar . O rapaz pode notar que aquela menina ruiva o olhava com verdadeiro ódio.Virgínia estava sentada em uma das carteiras do fundo da sala e o olhava fixamente sem nada dizer . O coração do rapaz deu um salto , ao notar aqueles belos olhos castanhos o olhando fixamente .Aquele belo olhar que outrora o transmitia todo amor que se é capaz de sentir , agora o transmitia dor , repulsa e revolta..."- Nunca pensei que encara –la novamente seria tão difícil .Acalme –se tente manter a compostura , lembre –se você é um Malfoy ! Vamos !Provoque - a"- dizia a si mesmo tentado convencer –se de seguir adiante . O rapaz dirige –se rapidamente em direção a mesa da ruiva. A menina observa toda sua movimentação sem nada dizer , apenas o olhava estática , imóvel. Como que em um flash , todas as lembranças da "história" que os dois haviam vivido até então, passaram diante de seus olhos .Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos , até que se fez ouvir um grande barulho. – Andem todos ! Sentes , e calem –se ! - era Snape. O professor adentrou a sala de forma afoita , e parecia apreensivo

Draco sai daquele transe em que se encontrava quebrando o contato com os olhar da menina . .-Sr Malfoy , será que o Sr pode sentar –se para que eu possa dar início a minha aula ? –perguntou o professor de forma irônica. O rapaz quase que imediatamente se dirigiu para seu lugar .

- Bem, começarei a aula avisando que não estou para gracinhas hoje , e vocês grifinórios fiquem sabem que não irei tolerar palhaçadas - disse de forma ríspida - Formem duplas , com componentes de casas diferentes.Vocês terão que fazer uma poção antibiótica , para me entregar até o fim desta aula . O aluno sonserino se encarregará de supervisionar o trabalho da dupla .Houve uma onda de protestos por parte dos grifinórios , mas o professor os interrompe abruptamente - Calados ! ou serão menos cinqüenta pontos para a grifinória - disse simplesmente .A sala silencia –se por completo .

Snape dirige –se a lousa para escrever os ingredientes necessários para a poção .Enquanto os alunos formavam as duplas para desempenhar a tarefa . Virgínia manteve –se imóvel , apenas observando a movimentação dos alunos para se unirem e desempenarem a tarefa - Você vai ficar ai parada, sem nada fazer ? - Foi como seo coração de Gina parasse de bater por um segundo , ao ouvi aquela voz rouca tão próxima de seus ouvidos...A menina solta uma exclamação de surpresa , pois não esperava que ele chegasse tão perto , não depois de tudo que houvera ocorrido naquela manhã.Ela ficou ai imóvel, apenas sentindo o hálito quente do rapaz tão próximo de sua nunca .- Sr Malfoy acomode -se logo ,Stª Weasley , faça dupla com o Sr Malfoy , afinal já era de se esperar pois os Weasley sempre ficam por último , em tudo - disse o professor com um sorriso debochado nos lábios , o que provocou uma onda de risos por parte dos sonserinos , Gina pode sentir seu sangue ferver nas veias, mas nada poderia fazer a respeito , senão acataras ordens do professor .Afinal , naquele momento ela estava em desvantagem . Foram em direção a uma mesa que ainda se encontrava desocupada , a menina tratou de começar a selecionar os ingredientes para a poção . - Vai ficar ai parado , como um babaca ! Sem fazer nada ? - perguntou a ruiva de forma ríspida para um Malfoy que parecia está em um transe , pois a olhava fixamente sem que se movesse ." Como pode ser tão bela , até mesmo com raiva seu semblante é tão delicado .Ela é realmente apaixonante..." - refletia o rapaz

Gina estava afoita , pois aquela proximidade toda com Draco não estava lhe fazendo muito bem .Pegava os objetos da estante no fundo da sala com pressa, sem nem ao menos olhar para o que estava fazendo . Sés olhos estavam fixos em seus sapatos. De repente a menina pode sentir um hálito quente em seu pescoço, e pode -se ouvir aquela voz arrastada ao pede seu ouvido...- Ora Weasley...dessa maneira você acabará derrubando um destes frascos, e isso não seria nada bom ...não mesmo...- disse o loiro com uma voz arrastada e provocante . Gina sentiu seu corpo gelar, e seu sangue ferveu em suas veias, seu coração estava acelerado , sua respiração lhe faltara... De repente um dos frascos que estavam na mão da menina escorregam , e o barulho é inevitável . Gina fica parada , prende a respiração por alguns segundos e fecha rapidamente seus olhos. - Mas o que está havendo aqui? - disse o professor de forma inquisidora. Antes que Gina falasse uma só palavra Draco interveio- Desculpe -me professor , a culpa foi minha . Snape o olhara com um ar desprezo , pois nunca imaginara que um sonserino seria capaz de se culpar de algo para " salvar " uma grifinória . Mas Snape não estava com cabeça nem tempo para questionar isso naquele momento resolvei deixar de lado .- Voltem ao trabalho ! Não há nada para verem aqui - disse de forma ríspida . Os outros alunos observavam todo o ocorrido de forma curiosa , só se voltaram aos seus trabalhos após a advertência do professor,

Aquele dia havia sido muito desgastante , e realmente difícil para Draco. Tudo que havia acontecido desde seu café da manhã se repetia em sua mente de forma incessante .O Loiro realmente estava exausto , jogou se em sua cama, largando o peso de seu corpo completamente sobre a cama .Fechou seus olhos por um instante , e a cena do olhar de decepção de Virgínia retornavam a sua mente , fazendo com que seu peito se enchesse de angústia ." Por Merlin , não sei se irei agüentar , te –la tão próxima de mim , sem poder senti –la em meu braços . Sem poder beija -la.Vou enlouquecer ..."- Draco põem um de seus travesseiro cobrindo seu rosto , e fica assim por um momento .Um barulho de algo batendo em sua janela o tira desse transe temporário em que ele se encontrava .Era Shadow , uma coruja negra de ar sombrio , que pertencia a seu pai .Levantou se a contra gosto e abriu a janela . A coruja deu lhe um embrulho estendeu –e a pata esquerda , para que o rapaz retira-se um pergaminho com o timbre de sua família.A coruja se perdeu em meio a escuridão , sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Draco desenrola o pergaminho e põem –se a ler .

"**_Caro Draco ._**

**_Vejo que seguiu os meus conselhos .E se afastou daquela imunda da Weasley._**

_**Era a única escolha que você tinha meu caro , era isso ou ela pagaria caro pela sua teimosia ...Prepare-se pois já está quase tudo pronto**_

_**Sua mãe manda lembranças.**_

**_Lúcius Malfoy" _**

Draco pode sentir seu sangue ferver ao terminar de ler aquelas poucas palavras. O ódio explodiu em sua garganta : - Maldito!Desgraçado , mas isso mão vai ficar assim .Vou dar um jeito de Virgínia voltar para mim , . Isso eu juro ! – disse o loiro enquanto o pergaminho era engolido pelo fogo da lareira ...

- Podre Malfoy , ele está achando que ficara com a minha pequena...Como é ingênuo ...

N/A : Desculpe a demora e espero que agradea vocês


	13. Um Delicioso Encontro

**Capítulo Treze - Um delicioso Encontro**

Tudo estava muito confuso, por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que ele havia estragado tudo? - Virgínia se perguntava de forma incessante, em busca de respostas para justificar os atos de Draco. Sua cabeça estava cheia tudo estava rodando a sua volta, imagens se misturavam... Não havia mas nada fazer se não tentar pegar no sono , para esquecer aquele dia...

Virgínia caminhava lentamente por um dos corredores daquele imenso castelo. O lugar era mal iluminado , haviam sons de goteiras ecoando por aquele imenso corredor ...Ela estava com uma camisola branca, um pouco curta...seus pés estavam descalços . Seus longos e ruivos cabelos caiam lhe de forma despreocupada sob os ombros...

Havia uma luz no fim daquele imenso corredor, era uma porta entre aberta...

- O que é aquilo? Perguntara-se a menina

Cainhava em direção àquela pequena luminosidade... Estava próximo...Era a porta de uma das salas , e parecia haver alguém lá...

Gina empurrou a porta delicadamente, como se esperasse encontrar alguém ali... Ao adentrar a sala , a menina sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo...e em um gesto para se aquecer alisa seus braços, na esperança de se aquecer...è quando ouve aquela bela e sedutora voz...

- Com frio pequena? - Era Tom, que surgira misteriosamente. E a observava minuciosamente...

- Seus pêlos estão ouriçados... Por que? Frio ou excitação, por saber que estou aqui? - falou de forma provocante, se aproximando lentamente.

- Fique longe... – dizia a ruiva de forma sussurrante e fraca, enquanto dava passos para trás...

- Tem certeza que é isso que deseja realmente? - perguntava ele com um sorriso sarcástico em seus belos lábios, enquanto avançava lentamente em direção a menina.

- Seus seios estão rijos pequena. Seu corpo clama por mim , você me deseja - disse aquele belo moreno , em quanto avançava perigosamente.

Virgínia sente seu corpo chocar-se contra a parede... Não havia mas para onde ir...E ele se aproximava . Tom parou de caminhar, estavam frente a frente, seus nariz quase se tocavam. A ruiva podia sentir a respiração firme do rapaz a sua frente, enquanto se sentir a ser devorada por aqueles olhos azuis e gélidos Estava paralisado não conseguia fazer movimento algum, seus olhos estavam arregalados, suas mãos estavam frias, seu coração batia em descompasso.

- Vá embora... - dizia a menina com uma voz suplicante...

- Você não quer que eu vá... Sei muito bem o que você quer, é a mesma coisa que eu desejo...- disse o rapaz a centímetros do ouvido da ruiva

Sem dizer, mas nada Tom passa a língua demoradamente pelo contorno do belo pescoço de Gina. -Ahm...Vai embo...Ahm... – o moreno acariciava um dos belos e fartos seios da menina por cima da fina camisola branca...

- è isso que você deseja... - dizia o moreno enquanto apertava o mamilo esquerdo da ruiva, e a olhava fixamente .Seus olhos entre abertos sua respiração acelerada...

Tom para seus movimentos bruscamente. Fazendo com que Virgínia abrisse seus olhos... - Quer que eu continue...- pergunta o rapaz sussurrando em seu ouvindo enquanto a aperta um de seus seios. Isso faz com que à ruiva solte um pequeno e rouco gemido... - Quero que você diga, vamos pequena ...O que você deseja?...- dizia ele enquanto apertava um pouco, mas fortos seios da menina.

- Eu... Ahm...Eu ...quero você... - disse em gemidos sôfregos;

Tom a espreme contra a parede, e a beija com urgência... Seus corpos se esfregam...

O rapaz a beija de forma sensual e urgente, suas línguas se acariciam em uma dança sensual e excitante... O moreno acaricia um dos seios da ruiva por dentro de sua fina camisola, a fazendo gemer. Passa sua língua em um dos seios e suga. Virgínia fecha seus olhos e se deixa deliciar em meio às sensações causadas por aquele belo e sedutor moreno.

- Será que sou capaz de deixa – la molhadinha minha pequena... - disse Tom de forma provocante , enquanto passava a língua em seu pescoço; Uma de suas mãos se dirigiu para a calcinha da menina, e a invadiu...- Nossa...você está molhadinha... Que delícia...

Tom movimentava seus dedos dentro dela, e podia senti-lá tremer. Seus gemidos baixos e roucos o excitavam cada vez mais

Virgínia acorda deitada em uma mesa fria e dura em uma sala mal iluminada,... mas o que estou fazendo aqui... - perguntava a si mesma. Estava descomposta , seus seios estavam a mostrava , estava suada, em uma sala escura.

A seu lado... Havia apenas um belo cravo branco...

Nota da Autora: Olá como estão todos? esperam que estejam bem .Estou tentando terminar essa fic , mas o bloqueio ta assustador gente...rs

Bem espero que vocês compreendam e estejam gostando. Deixem comentários e sugestões por favor preciso de ajuda para terminar esta fic!

Beijos

Shadow Malfoy


	14. Inverno

14 - Inverno

Gina tratou de recompor-se rapidamente, para em seguida deixar aquela sala úmida e mal iluminada. Como havia conseguido chegar ali ? E aquele sonho... O que fora aqui ?Tudo estava muito estranho, Gina precisava dar um jeito de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Os flocos de neve começavam a cair lá fora, tomando toda a paisagem outrora multi – colorida em um branco total, frio e gélido

No alto de uma das Torres de Hogwarts Tom observa toda a movimentação dos alunos. Virginia caminhava por entre a neve, imersa em seus pensamentos, Como toda aquela situação começou ? Quando Tom voltou a habitar seus pensamentos de forma tão presente?"Será que ele nunca foi embora, será que ele sempre esteve aqui?"- pensava a jovem de cabelos de fogo enquanto fitava o lago agora congelado, onde alguns de seus colegas patinavam

Draco a observava de longe, de forma contrariada . "Por que não consigo esquece-la? O que ela tem de tão especial?"- perguntava se enquanto a observava admirado.

Ao chegar a seu quarto Draco se surpreende ao encontrar seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, sentado em uma poltrona próxima a lareira. O homem muito bem vestido , de cabelos longos e platinados com um olhar gélido se aproxima do jovem ,que apenas o observa sem nada dizer.

- Gostou de brincar com ela?Agora que você já conseguiu dela o que queria, espero que comece a se preparar verdadeiramente. O recrutamento de novos Comensais da Morte começará após o recesso de fim de ano.E quero que você fique aqui em Hogwarts para me manter informado sobre as movimentações do Ministério da Magia aqui na escola - disse Lucius de forma seca e firme.

Sem dar tempo para que o jovem dizer qualquer palavra o homem aparatou, sumindo rapidamente.

- Que inferno! Agora mais essa! Era só o que me faltava, ter que ficar aqui nas festas de fim de ano! Olhando pra cara do Santo Potter – disse Draco socando a parede de seu quarto.

O loiro vai até a janela de seus aposentos que tem vista para o Lago, local onde estavam momentos antes e põem se a procurá-La. "- Onde será que ela está ? Será que entrou no castelo ?"- pensava ele enquanto procurava com um olhar apressado por entre os grupinho de alunos que estavam reunidos ao redor do ela não estava lá..

Foi então que ao olhar mais a diante, ele viu algo que não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Lá estava ela sentada em um troco de árvore um pouco mais afastado, mas não estava sozinha, Harry estava conversando com ela. E pelo que lhe pareceu, sua ruiva estava um pouco contrariada, incomodada com tal situação.

- Aquele idiota! O que ele quer com ela?Será que ele não entendeu ainda, que ela gosta de mim!- rosnou ele ao bater a porta atrás de si.

Drago saiu em direção ao Lago em passo largo e apressado. O som de seus passos firmes e rápidos ecoaram por aquele grande corredor escuro que ia em direção ao Salão Principal.

- já lhe disse que não temos nada para conversar. Eu não gostei nada da forma como você me agarrou da última vez que nos vimos. O que deu em você! Somos praticamente irmãos!- dizia a jovem enquanto o rapaz apena a olhava fixamente sem dizer nada.

-Será q eu você pode ouvir o que tenho a dizer? Por favor, deixe me dizer tudo – falou Harry um pouco sem jeito, porém firme.

- Eu sei que o tempo passou , e que você não é mais a pequena Weasley,a qual ruborizava ao me ver ou ao ouvir meu está se tornando uma bela jovem , por quem estou completamente , cortês e delicada , sem deixar de ser decidida;Desde que você entrou para o time que venho a vendo de outra maneira , parece que , só então conheci a verdadeira Virginia Weasley.E foi por esse que me apaixonei... – disse o moreno a olhando fixamente .

O mundo realmente estava de ponta cabeça.O que era tudo aquilo ? Gina estava confusa, e irritada.

- Sinto muito ! Mas.. dediquei a você vários anos , dediquei todo o meu carinho e minha admiração, e você só tinha olhos para a Chung! Pois bem , sinto lhe dizer que agora é tarde! Existe um ditado trouxa que diz :" As pessoas só dão valor quando perdem ".Pelo que parece , tal ditado é a pura o tempo passou , o amor se transformou em algo fraterno. E agora , é apenas isso que tenho a lhe oferecer.- disse Gina se levantando .Mas Harry lhe segurou o braç que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu uma viz firme dizer:

- Larga ela sem idiota! Não percebe que ela está te dispensado! - disse lhe um Draco um pouco fora do controle o qual lhe é comum.

- Não se intrometa no que não lhe diz respeito! – disse o jovem moreno a puxando com um pouco de violência mais para perto de si.

- Me larga! Seu idiota ! – e antes que Harry pudesse se dar conta, Gina lhe dera um tapa em s eu rosto e saiu em direção ao castelo.

- Fica longe dela , seu idiota – rosnou o loiro antes de girar sob seus calcanhares e seguir o mesmo caminho que a menina fizera segundos antes.

Gina estava cansada precisava de um banho e entrar no dormitório feminino, notou que o ambiente possuía algo como se ela estivesse em outro achou que fosse por conta do dia estressante que tivera, sem dar muita importância a essa sensação, foi para o banho.

A água morna percorria lentamente seu corpo esbelto e torneado, deixando um rastro de conforto por onde passava . A jovem fechou seus olhos e encostou se na parede por uns instantes e pois se a lembrar de tudo que acontecera nos últimos demoradamente como se quisesse se livrar do peso de seus pensamentos,e continua a ensaboar se lentamente como se quisesse prolongar ao máximo aquela sensação de paz e bem – estar.

Sentiu seu ombro se massageado delicadamente por mãos firmes porém com uma suavidade muito grande.. permaneceu de olhos fechados, já que aquilo tudo parecia tão bom...Sentiu uma língua percorrendo seu pescoço lentamente...o que a fez os olhos rapidamente despertando daquela cessação tão agradável; Virou se rapidamente e lá estava ele...- Tom...mas o quê...- não houve tempo de Gina perguntar , Tom a beija ,

O rapaz estava ali a apertando contra si , se deixando molhar pela água morna , igualmente nu.

Com tudo que estava acontecendo a garota não tinha forças para repelir tão belo rapaz que a beijava tão avidamente e com tanta paixã correspondeu seus beijos ,Tom agora toma em sua mão um dos seios da jovem ruiva , e o aperta lentamente, o que faz com que esta solte um pequeno gemido de prazer...-Tom...por que...você faz isso comigo...- tentava dizer em meio aos gemidos baixinhos , enquanto ele agora movimentava de forma ritmada seus dedos dentro da intimidade da jovem.

- Por que?ah...pequena...porquê você é minha...E sempre será – disse Tom de forma sussurrante próximo ao ouvido da jovem..

Gina abre os olhos e ainda está no chuveiro , encostada na parede, ao redor rapidamente, não havia ninguém , ela estava só.Arrumou se rapidamente e foi para o chegar em sua cama , havia um novo cravo branco, e aquele o qual estivera todos esse dias em uma mesinha ao lado de sua cama havia sumido ...Este novo cravo era ainda mais belo e perfumado..

N/A : Sei que fazem muitos anos que não atualizo essa fic , mas eu resolvi que irei termina -la ! Espero que vocês gostem , me enviem comentários com críticas e sugestões !


End file.
